


Big Mistake

by saddle_tramp



Series: Incomplete [3]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian's got a few issues too, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Everyone Loves brian, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Prison, Rome's issues have issues, Suki is awesome, Tej is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: Pairings: Rome/Brian and Brian/Tej, mentions of unrequited Dom/BrianSummary: Inspired by the song'Incomplete', particularly this part:Voices, tell me, I should carry on.But I am, swimming, in an ocean all alone.Baby, my baby, it's written on your face.You still, wonder, if we made a big mistake.Going to Miami for Tej was the smartest thing Brian ever did, it wasparadisefor a street racer like him, but like everything else in his life it didn't stay paradise for long, not after Bilkins found him. Then he had to deal with his past while trying to survive going under again.





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during and after _'2 Fast'_ and is AU from the start, assuming the arrest record for Brian Spilner given in _'2 Fast'_ is for the most part Brian's real record. 
> 
> WARNING: This will likely be triggery for some people! Read the warnings/tags! There is reference to past rape, reference to underage sex, and Rome has issues about what happened in juvie.

~*~*~

 

 

Miami was like Heaven for Brian.

After a week he had already made a name for himself among the street racers, and that was before he even drove the Skyline. Within a month, people were starting to treat him like they treated Tej, who was the unquestioned king of the street scene in Miami. People came to Brian to ask for favors and to offer them, too, wanting to get on his good side so he would owe them a favor down the line. Girls and a few of the guys were throwing themselves at him at first, but he was always just friendly and polite, pretending not to notice their invitations until the word went out that Brian wasn't interested.

The local street racers gave Brian the respect he had always craved so badly, whether he was driving his baby or the Skyline or even just trying out something he was working on for Tej, running a lesser car through its paces. Racers would greet him with a smile most of the time, even the ones he had already beaten, and he was made welcome everywhere he went. The local cops were actually pretty easy on the street scene most of the time as long as they ran after midnight and were careful to avoid doing any damage, and after two months of racing at least three nights a week Brian hadn't been chased even once.

Everyone in the scene recognized Brian's cars, especially after Tej got the Skyline repainted in shimmering silver and navy blue to match his Mustang, and they often asked his advice on their own cars because it was common knowledge Brian had rebuilt the Mustang from the ground up and helped Jimmy turn the Skyline into the fastest thing on the road. Brian had liked the Skyline after the first time he drove her, but after he and Jimmy put their heads together under the hood, tweaking her to Brian's style of driving, he had _loved_ her. Brian had never gone faster in a car and the Skyline felt like an extension of himself when he drove just like his Mustang did, quick and agile and always ready to fly at a moment's notice.

Jimmy had declared Brian as good under a hood as he was by the time the Skyline was finished, though Brian wasn't as good as Jimmy _or_ Tej with programming or computers. Word got out fast that Tej's genius mechanic had vetted the new guy and declared him an equal, and people who couldn't get Jimmy to work on their cars - there was just so much time in a day, after all, and Jimmy was _always_ busy if he was awake - soon began approaching Brian. Tej's garage got plenty of business to keep Brian and Jimmy and even Tej busy whenever they didn't have something better to do, and the business they pulled in after Brian started racing made Tej have to hire a few other guys, too.

Brian and Jimmy both usually worked at least five days a week, wandering in around ten and working late into the night if they didn't have anything else to do, but none of it was really _work_ to either of them. Tinkering with cars was what Brian did for fun, it soothed something down deep in him to be elbow-deep in a car's guts twisting a wrench and barking his knuckles, and Jimmy was the same way. They could both often be found in the garage at three in the morning, working on whatever was there because sleep eluded them. Jimmy didn't have Brian's demons stalking his sleep, but he was just as much of an insomniac and seldom slept more than a few hours at a time.

The best part of Miami though, at least to Brian, was that he had Tej, who had his back just like he always did before, and that meant he had all of Tej's friends, too. Brian was treated like family again after way too long feeling twisted up scared and completely alone, and it did more for everything Chino had left in his head than any shrink ever could have. Brian was welcomed and wanted everywhere he went, and he never had to worry anymore about any of the shit that had kept him tensed up and on the edge of freaking out since the day he met Bilkins. The nightmares still hit when he slept alone, but these days they weren't as bad and he actually had started having good dreams again, too.

Life was easy in Miami, and Brian thrived.

The only rough spot at first was Suki, who had gotten it into her head right from the start that Brian and Tej were a lot more than friends who fell into bed together a lot, no matter what they said. Brian soon figured out she hated him a little for sleeping with her man even though she always turned Tej down when he tried for her, and after a couple of months Brian took it upon himself to try to fix it. He volunteered to work on her car for her one morning, tweaking here and there and boosting her top speed by a good twenty miles an hour, which could make a big difference in a race, and then he suggested they go on a long drive to test it out.

Tej had been all for the idea, tired of Suki stalking around him like a pissed off cat and glaring at Brian when he and Tej flirted, which they did often just because it was fun. Tej had even pulled Brian aside before they left to tell him if he had to fuck her to get her to settle down, it was cool.

That was why Brian was laughing when he got in the car with Suki, who had glared at him and peeled out like they were headed for a race and half an hour late. Suki was soon flying down US 1 towards the Keys with Brian in the passenger seat next to her, and after a few minutes Brian just started talking. He pretended not to see her surprise and anger when he began telling her how he met Tej, starting off with enough about juvie and Rome so she knew what kind of shape he was in back then, and he pretended not to notice the way the anger slowly faded away.

Suki hung on every word while she drove, laughing at the funny parts - and there were a lot of funny parts, that was one of the reasons Brian loved Tej so much - and coaxing a little more detail from him about some things they had done when they were young and dumb. Brian hadn't left anything out, even told her a little about being a young cop, barely more than a rookie, that got sent undercover by the FBI because he used to be a street racer. He left out most of it about Dom and Mia, but told her enough about being part of the team so she understood how he got in over his head and ended up in Chino for them, and why he was so quick to say yes and leave Los Angeles when he got that call from Tej.

By the time Brian was done he was feeling kind of rough, but also relieved someone besides Tej finally knew almost everything, knew _him_. He'd never had that with the team, not really, and he was determined to get it right this time around, to never again abuse the trust of anyone he loved. Tej had built a little family for himself there in Miami, a very few close friends he shared everything with, and Brian was more grateful than he could ever put into words for how they had welcomed him in. Suki had been the only holdout, too jealous of what she _thought_ he wanted to see that it just wasn't like that, and he hoped telling her about him would help.

After Brian was through talking, Suki kept shooting Brian sympathetic looks as she kept her little Honda tooling along at around eighty between the two islands that made up Islamorada, the ocean on both sides of the road around them shining bright. She pulled off into a place called Robbie's when they reached the next island, then led Brian through a crowded maze of bait shacks, marine rentals, and tiny shops selling tourist crap, following a boardwalk along the edge of the water to a restaurant called The Hungry Tarpon.

Suki asked for a table right on the water and the waitress took her literally, leading them past a couple dozen crowded tables to sit at a tiny little table on the very edge of the pier over crystal clear water almost the same blue as Brian's eyes.

Brian double-checked to make sure the flap was closed on the cargo pocket he had his phone in so it wouldn't fall in the water, then took a seat across from Suki. The waitress handed him a menu, and he had just opened it when Suki said, "We'll have an order of the bacon jalapeno cheesy fries to start, extra bacon and cheese, and I want the fried seafood basket with slaw and a Trailer Trash Bloody Mary with _extra_ vodka. Bri's driving us home."

Brian laughed, looking at Suki in surprise as he realized she didn't even glance at the menu. "You must come here often."

"Often enough," Suki agreed, giving him a little smile. "I like it here."

"Is pretty nice," Brian agreed as he looked at the menu again for a moment before he smiled at the waitress. "I'll have the fried seafood thing with slaw too, that sounds good."

"And to drink?" the waitress asked, smiling at him.

Brian scanned the page with the drinks, then looked back up at the waitress and offered her the menu. "That Trailer Trash thing sounds wild, but evidently I'm driving so I'll try an Islamorada Citrus Ale."

"It's the best, baby," Suki said quickly, smiling at Brian. "The way you put away hard lemonade, you'll like it."

"I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizer," the waitress said, smiling as she started to walk away.

Brian spared barely a glance for the waitress, smirking at Suki as he settled back to sprawl in his chair. "So in a couple hours you've gone from callin' me bitch to _baby_?"

Suki looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"I'm not complaining," Brian said quickly with a laugh, "not about the baby part, anyway. Just a little surprised is all."

Suki shrugged, still a little sheepish. "I thought you wanted to keep Tej, but you don't."

Brian grinned. "I seem to remember telling you that a few dozen times now, Suki."

"Yeah, but I didn't _understand_ then," Suki said quickly, giving him a sweet smile. "Now I know how it really is with you two. You love him, but you're not _in love_."

Brian relaxed completely then, smiling warmly at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Tej is my best bud, just like I been telling you. We may fall into bed together pretty regular, but it's not 'cause we've got some kind of big romance going on."

"I get it, Bri," Suki said, smiling. "I'm not gonna tell you I won't ever get jealous anymore when I see him following you home, but I won't be _mad_."

Brian laughed softly. "You got no reason to be jealous. Tej is _crazy_ about you. I never saw him so gone on a girl."

Suki looked surprised and then happy, smiling all soft and shy. "Really?"

"God's honest truth," Brian replied, smiling. "The _only_ reason Tej ends up in my bed so often is 'cause you won't let him into yours."

Suki blushed suddenly, looking out at the water. "I'm waiting for a ring."

Brian just stared at her a moment, surprised, then murmured, "Baby girl, Tej loves you, I got no doubts on that, but he's not exactly the picket fence kind of guy."

Suki looked back at Brian and said simply, "I'm worth it."

Brian took a slow deep breath, looking into her eyes, then asked gently, "You want me to talk to him? See if I can't get him thinking that direction?"

Suki shook her head and said quickly, "Don't you _dare_! I want him to _mean it_ , not just do it to get in my pants."

"He wouldn't do you like that, Suki," Brian said, surprised. "Like I said, he _loves_ you. He talks about you all the time." He let out a little laugh, adding, "Even when he's in bed with me. I'm just his best friend, but you, you _own_ him."

Suki smiled, pleased and surprised. "Really?" She giggled. "In _bed_?"

" _All_ the time," Brian repeated, grinning at her. "You get him all hot and bothered and breeze off with your girls, and then I get to listen to him raving about you for _hours_ , whether we end up in bed or not." He smirked at Suki, adding, "If not for you, I wouldn't be getting laid near as much as I do. He was _never_ this horny before."

Suki giggled again, looking out over the water, then looked at Brian again, her dark eyes sparkling and happy. "I guess in that case I can deal with sharing him with _you_ , Bullitt. For now."

"When you get what you want, girl, he's all yours," Brian promised with a wide happy grin. "Me and Tej, it's not anything that's gonna be forever, never was. It's just easy."

Suki nodded, smiling still as she looked into Brian's sparkling eyes. "I get it."

"Good," Brian said, glad that Suki finally understood. "I liked you right from the start, baby girl. I'm glad I don't have to worry about you clawing my eyes out anymore."

Suki grinned. "I wouldn't have gone for your _eyes_."

Brian laughed at that just as their waitress returned, bringing with her their drinks and a big plate piled with hand-cut fries topped with cheese sauce and diced bacon and jalapenos that smelled like heaven. "Wow."

"They're a favorite of all our regulars," the waitress said, smiling warmly at Brian as she put the fries on the table between him and Suki. "Enjoy, I'll be back with your seafood baskets in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Brian said, smiling as he glanced at the waitress, then he heard Suki groan and looked at her in surprise to see her licking cheese off of her thumb.

Suki grinned at him, dark eyes sparkling. "These are the _best_." She grabbed another fry loaded down with cheese and bits of bacon and popped it into her mouth.

Brian laughed and sat up to lean closer to the table as he reached for the fries to try one himself, and then he was the one letting out a happy groan. "God, these things _are_ awesome."

"They're peppery, cheesy, bacony _crack fries_ ," Suki agreed happily. "I come here at least once a week."

"Invite me along next time, I'll be _glad_ to foot the bill," Brian said quickly, grinning at her as he reached for a couple more fries.

"It's a date, baby," Suki agreed, beaming as she munched another fry.

Brian just grinned a little wider and munched on some more of the fries, and by the time the waitress returned with their seafood, he and Suki were talking easily about her car and some modifications Brian thought she should make to the suspension.

 

~*~*~

 

When Brian got ambushed by Customs agents after a drawbridge race late one night about a month later, it was all he could do not to start swinging on the guy who murdered the Skyline, despite his fear.

Brian hadn't even known things like that spear gun or whatever it was he shot her with _existed_ , but from the way the Skyline started shorting out and the sizzle of electronics frying that had suddenly filled the car, he figured it was an electric pulse weapon of some kind. He didn't even need to _ask_ if it was permanent, he could smell the fried circuits and burning plastic by the time they dragged him out of the car, and it didn't surprise him to see a thread of smoke coming up from under the hood when he looked back while he was being hauled away. A couple of agents were walking towards the car with fire extinguishers by then, and he prayed the Skyline wouldn't burn as he looked at the guy driving the car that was hauling him away, the same asshole who shot her.

Brian kept his mouth shut when he was hauled into the Customs offices, refusing to say much and glad his ID was in his wallet, which was probably in his floor at home with his cell phone. He hadn't even bothered with underwear or socks that night while getting dressed for the race, just grabbing pants and a shirt and then stepping into his shoes and grabbing his bankroll before hitting the street. He didn't notice the pockets of his Dockers were empty except for the bankroll until the guy who shot the Skyline, Markham, was asking for his ID. He got shoved into an interrogation room then, an agent standing guard behind him like they thought he'd do something stupid if he was left alone.

Brian knew not giving them his name wouldn't slow things down for long, but he hoped it would give him time to control his fear at being arrested and for his anger at what they did to his car to cool off enough he could be nice. He needed talk them into giving him a phone call to get his dad down there to find out why in hell Customs wanted a street racer so bad. It had definitely been _Brian_ that the Customs guys wanted. Towards the end he had seen them letting other cars fly by to chase just him, herding him into that street where Markham was waiting with that damned gun, but by the time he knew it was a trap it was too late.

Markham finally came back, calling him O'Connor and talking about how they had his record, and then a few moments later the door opened again and Brian looked up to see Bilkins with Rick right behind him. They were both smiling slightly and the twisted up and terrified feeling Brian had down deep that he had been trying very hard to ignore finally started to subside.

"Hey Bilkins," Brian said, not even trying to hide his relief. "Dad."

"Dad?!" Markham said, scowling.

Bilkins ignored Markham. "O'Connor."

"Hey kid," Rick said quietly, giving Brian a reassuring smile.

"What the hell?" Markham exclaimed, glaring at Bilkins and Tanner. "This punk is your _son_?!"

"I was married to Brian's mom for twelve years," Rick explained, obviously unimpressed with Markham's temper. "We never changed Brian's last name, but I adopted him before she died."

"Before he got arrested for grand theft auto and did that stint in juvie," Markham half-asked, making Brian look down as he realized Markham had his _whole_ file, not just his rap sheet. His prison records were sure to be interesting reading for the guy. Brian would like to have them sealed, but he had no grounds for it and knew it'd never happen. The rest of his life, any law enforcement that got his file would know he'd been hospitalized repeatedly in Chino after surviving sexual assaults, including one that had been intended to kill him and nearly did. Nearly five months out of Chino his ribs were still kind of tender in a few places, though he had gotten lucky enough that the ribs were the only physical reminder he still had, besides the scars.

"About a year before that, yeah," Rick agreed, frowning.

"That has nothing to do with the case, Markham, so drop it," Bilkins said firmly, holding out his hand. "Keys."

Markham didn't look happy about it but he tossed Bilkins the keys to Brian's cuffs.

Brian stood and turned to let Bilkins get to his cuffs, waiting for Bilkins to remove them and then turning back around to face him. He rubbed carefully at his sore wrists, ignoring Markham as he met Bilkins' gaze and asked quietly, "What's this about, man? Customs, FBI... I _know_ you guys aren't after me for racing, or 'cause I popped that lock on the bridge."

Bilkins snorted, amused. "Especially since _you_ didn't do that, O'Connor. When the silent alarm went off you were busy miles away driving like a maniac, as usual." Brian let out a little huff of a laugh, surprised, and Bilkins went on. "We're not after your buddies. We need the best driver we can get for a case I'm working with Markham here, and when I went by the P.D. to ask about the local talent I saw Tanner sitting at a desk. I was sure you'd be somewhere close, and sure enough a Customs agent found you a couple races ago. When they went after you tonight, I went to get Tanner, I knew you'd feel better with him involved." His lips twitched into a little smirk. "We needed someone fast and smart. The king of the Miami streets will do for the job, for sure."

"That ain't me," Brian said, frowning slightly and trying to fight down his building fear as he turned to Rick. "You want me to _go_ _under_ again?"

"It's not like last time, Bri," Rick said quickly, moving to put his hand on Brian's shoulder. " _You_ won't be under, kid, not really. Someone else already is, they just need you to do some driving. You'll have to meet the mark beforehand, a drug runner who's a real nasty piece of work, but he has nothing to do with his drivers after they're hired. He gets them off the street when he needs a run. You just pick up some stuff where they tell you and then deliver it, that's it."

Brian looked at Rick for a long moment and then looked back at Bilkins. "I'll listen. I can't promise you anything else until I know what I'd be getting into."

"Good enough," Bilkins agreed, pleased. "Come on." He turned to lead the way out of the interrogation room and Brian followed, glad his dad moved to walk with him, one hand resting reassuringly on Brian's shoulder.

An hour later, Brian was standing by that idiot Dunn, looking at Bilkins and Rick as he said, "If you two make me go in with _that_ fool, you might as well just toss me back in Chino. Either way I end up dead, and from what you've said about Verone, I think I'd die easier in Chino."

"What do you suggest then, O'Connor?" Bilkins asked, frowning slightly and no more thrilled that Markham tried to saddle Brian with Dunn than Brian was. He hadn't realized the other agent, who had been quiet around him, was such an idiot until Brian started talking to him. "We need _you_ to drive, you're the best and Customs won't settle for anything less now that they know you're here. They plan to pin enough on you to put you back inside if you don't do it."

"We'll start with reckless driving, evading arrest, breaking and entering, destruction of government property, resisting arrest, and reckless endangerment," Markham said suddenly, making them all look at him. "With your record, O'Connor, you'll go down hard."

"I'll drive," Brian said quickly as he walked back to his seat, "but _I_ gotta pick the other driver. Otherwise this is not gonna work." He was fighting hard to seem calm and collected, fighting to ignore the panic gnawing at his guts as he scrambled to think of someone hard enough to hold their own with Verone, but still good enough behind the wheel to keep up with him driving. They could _tell_ Brian he just had to drive, but he knew that with someone like Verone involved it could get real ugly real fast, which knocked Tej and his friends right out of the running.

"Even if you can get Toretto, the answer's no," Bilkins said firmly.

"Not Dom," Brian said with a snort, ruthlessly stomping down the pain he felt at even saying his name. "He wouldn't run for Verone, not ever, he hates drug runners." Thinking about Dom led him to thinking about someone else though, and he didn't stop to reconsider. "Dude I grew up with, back in Barstow." He turned his head and looked at Rick. "Roman Pearce."

Bilkins looked at Tanner, who stared at Brian a few moments before he looked at Bilkins and admitted, "Rome can do it, _if_ he will. He just got out of Victorville, three years for grand theft auto, reckless driving, evading arrest, and possession of stolen property. He stole a Lamborghini and drove to Vegas, did some joyriding up there, then drove it all the way back to Barstow." His lips twitched. "Fast. _He's_ the one who taught Brian to drive, got him sent to juvie."

Bilkins' eyebrows went up and he smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"One thing first," Brian said quickly, making everyone look at him. He met Bilkins' gaze, intent and determined as he added, "If Rome and I do this, you wipe his record _clean_. Not even a parking ticket."

"We can do that," Bilkins agreed, smiling at Brian. "Yours too, kid." He paused, meeting Brian's gaze as he added a bit more firmly, " _All_ of it."

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Brian asked, standing up with a sudden smile. Getting his own records wiped would be nice, but getting Rome's clean for him, _that_ was worth risking his life again. "Let's go to Barstow."

 

~*~*~

 

"Roman Pearce!" Brian called out as they followed Rome out of the arena, but Rome ignored him. He knew he'd have to push Rome hard to get him to even really talk, so he looked back at Bilkins and his dad. "Whatever happens next, you let it slide."

"I ain't in it," Bilkins agreed, smiling.

Rick frowned but didn't say anything, just nodding. He could think of only one reason Brian wanted them to stay out of it and he didn't want to have to watch Brian get hurt, but he'd hang back unless it got out of hand.

Brian turned his attention back to Rome, letting out a piercing whistle that he could _see_ tense up the muscles in Rome's shoulders just like he had known it would, and then he called roughly, "Rome!"

Rome stopped and turned around slowly, giving Brian a stone-faced look that he had seen turned on other people way too many times. "Only my _homeboys_ get to call me Rome, pig."

Brian didn't rise to the bait. "I'm not a cop anymore, Rome. You _know_ that."

Rome looked at Rick and Bilkins, then back at Brian. "They are, and you're with 'em."

"Don't worry about them," Brian said firmly, and then Rome was walking towards him. He braced himself, sure what was coming, and when Rome got close enough to take a swing at him he was able to move with it enough so that Rome's iron-hard fist didn't break his jaw.

Rome kept swinging, looking at Brian like he used to look at the guys he fought to _protect_ Brian, and after the second solid hit to Brian's ribs Brian realized he'd better do something fast or Rome was going to beat him down in a major way. He stopped dodging away and grabbed Rome instead, pulling him to the ground, then locked his legs around Rome's waist to keep him from getting far enough away to put so much power into his punches, trying to get a good hold on Rome to subdue him.

They fought for a minute or two, Brian flinching every time Rome's fists connected with his ribs, but eventually Brian got him in a headlock. He couldn't stop the way his body reacted to having Rome so close, memories of other times he'd wrapped his legs around Rome flitting through his mind, but he tried to ignore it. Rome finally stopped swinging and started just trying to get loose and after a moment Brian loosened his grip, blushing because he was sure Rome knew he was getting hard. He was very still as Rome pulled back, watching Rome intently but letting him back off and making no move to follow.

Rome sat back, glaring at Brian as he growled, "Why are you even _here_ , O'Connor?"

Brian sat up, his gaze never leaving Rome's eyes. "I got a deal for you." He nodded towards where Rick and Bilkins were waiting by the old RV Rome had been heading towards. "You drive with me on this one job for them, they can clear your record."

Rome stared at Brian a moment and then said softly, "When I needed your ass, you were nowhere to be found, Brian."

"That's only 'cause you _wanted me_ _gone_ ," Brian replied just as quietly. "I would have ridden with you until the wheels fell off, Rome, but you couldn't even stand to _look_ at me and I still don't even know what I did."

Rome acted almost like Brian hadn't even spoken. "Now here you are handin' out deals _after_ I got out." He started to get up, glaring at Brian. "Fuck you, _bitch_."

Brian jumped up, scowling. "Oh hell no, you do _not_ get to use that against me." He gave Rome a shove, angry enough he didn't care if it made Rome start swinging again as he got nose to nose with him. "I need you to come to Miami and drive with me, Rome, and you _owe me,_ damn you." Rome glared at him, not backing down at all, and Brian added, "They'll clear your _entire_ _record_. All you gotta do is run with me."

"I did _three years_ over you, Brian," Rome said angrily, lifting his hand between them to hold up three fingers. "Three years!"

Brian snorted. "I had nothin' to do with that and you _know_ it. It's not my fault you stole a _Lamborghini_ after you found out I went into the academy. I didn't think you gave a damn if I lived or _died_ anymore then, how was I supposed to know you'd flip your shit? Huh? Tell me."

Rome glared at him a moment longer and then suddenly moved away, walking towards Bilkins and Rick and the RV. "What he says true?"

"Yep," Bilkins said easily, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Every word."

Rick moved to intercept Rome before he could get to the RV, looking into Rome's dark eyes as he said firmly, "He put his neck on the _line_ for you to get you this chance, Roman. He told them he won't run without you, and if he doesn't do it he goes back to _Chino_."

"Dammit, Tanner, don't tell him my business," Brian said angrily, glaring at Rick.

"He needs to know what he's doing to you if he says no," Rick said firmly, not even looking at Brian.

Rome was staring at Rick still, trying hard to look angry, but Rick saw the look in his eyes and knew Rome was thinking about what Chino would do to Brian. Brian didn't know that Rick had stopped on the way to Miami to see Rome and told him most of what happened in Chino, told him how broken Brian was when he got out. He had hoped it would make Rome willing to at least talk to Brian again. It hadn't worked, but he had felt like he had to try. Even after six years he knew Brian still missed Rome.

Rome suddenly looked at Bilkins. "So you gonna clean my record, get this thing off my ankle. All I gotta do is back up Brian, drive with him."

"That's right," Bilkins agreed easily. He gestured to Rome's ankle. "I thought you couldn't wander any more than a hundred yards from home?"

"Why you think I'm parked so close to the derby?" Rome looked back at Brian then, and when Brian saw his eyes he finally relaxed.

"Don't even play like you aren't gonna do this," Brian said, smiling slightly.

Rome glared at him a moment, lips moving slightly with words he wouldn't quite say, then abruptly turned away to climb into his RV. "I gotta pack my shit. Y'all find someone to get this damn thing off my leg."

Brian looked at Bilkins, who murmured with a slight smile, "I'll call to get it turned off. There's bolt cutters around here somewhere, I'm sure."

Brian grinned. "Rome! You got bolt cutters in there?"

"Does this piece of shit _look_ like a hardware store to you, Brian?" Rome replied scathingly.

Brian laughed and looked at Bilkins again. "I'm on it. You make the call."

Bilkins nodded and took out his phone, and Brian turned away to trot off towards the derby office. They'd know who had some decent bolt cutters, if they didn't have a set of their own.

 

~*~*~

 

Bilkins took them out to a steak dinner, watching how unwilling Rome was to even talk to Brian, looking pissed most of the meal even though he obviously enjoyed the food, and then he got them rooms there in Barstow for the night, two to a room. He took one key and then passed the other one to Rome before he moved to the door to his own room to see what would happen. Tanner and Rome had spoken very little, but enough for Bilkins to be sure Rome hated Brian's dad for some reason, even more than he seemed to hate Brian.

Brian started reluctantly after Bilkins, so Bilkins decided to push a little and said firmly, "Whoever shares with me better be tired. Lights are goin' out in ten minutes. We got a flight to catch at five A.M.."

Rome felt like Bilkins was backing him into a corner on purpose, but he still reached out to open his door, holding it open as he growled, "Come on, Bri." He didn't want to share with Brian, but he also didn't want to have to deal with Rick trying to talk to him again and he knew Brian would _never_ sleep so early. Brian had been a night owl since they were kids, just like Rome was. They'd probably both still be awake when it was time to head for the airport.

Brian stared at Rome a second, surprised, then quickly crossed the hall towards him as he murmured, "Thanks, Rome."

"Roman," Rick said suddenly, making Brian and Rome both look at him. "Don't you hurt him."

Rome bristled. "Bri ain't scared of me, _Dick_."

"Brian's not especially bright sometimes," Rick pointed out. "He cares too much about you to use his head. He'd let you beat him to death if you made him think he deserved it, Rome."

"Hey!" Brian protested, surprised and annoyed at Rick. "I'm not stupid, and Rome's _not_ gonna hurt me, Tanner. Back off." Rome looked at him then and Brian met his gaze, not at all worried as he added, "I _trust_ him."

Rome looked into Brian's eyes a moment longer and then gave a little jerk of his head towards their room. Brian didn't argue, walking inside while Rome looked back at Rick, his dark eyes hard. "I agreed to watch his back, _Dick_. Back the fuck off and let me do my damn job."

Rick looked into Rome's eyes for a moment longer and then finally nodded. "Just remember, he still loves you."

"Dammit, Dad!" Brian exclaimed in the room, looking up from putting his bag on the bed closest to the door. His dad had packed some old clothes Brian left at his house for the trip, since Customs refused to let Brian go home before they left Miami. Markham had been sure Brian would grab a fast car and run if he got anywhere near Tej's garage.

"Love ain't never been the problem between us," Rome said, ignoring Brian to glare at Rick. "Brian was my _little brother_. _That_ was the problem, you fuckin' bastard."

Brian swallowed hard, eyes widening as so many things finally made sense, like why Rome had never even hinted at sex between them back in juvie and argued hard against it when Brian had brought it up. Rome had a bitch already when Brian was transferred to his cell, a geeky Asian kid down the hall named Li who was in for hacking a bank. Rome went to see Li every day during free time and had been perfectly happy to keep it that way until Brian realized that nobody even _looked_ at Rome's bitch, much less dared to go after him like guys did to Brian anytime Rome left him alone to go visit Li.

Brian had spent most of a month trying to talk Rome into claiming Brian as his, _begging_ him to, but it wasn't until Rome came back from Li's cell one day and found Brian nearly unconscious with two guys dragging Brian's pants off that Rome finally agreed. Rome had given up Li and had sex with Brian instead often after that, whether they were being watched or not, but Brian had _always_ been the one to start it and Rome had been so careful and gentle that he had made Brian feel loved instead of used. Rome had spent most of two years fighting _every day_ to protect Brian while they were in juvie, and he had slept in Brian's bunk every night, putting Brian between him and the wall so Brian could feel safe that Rome would protect him, even asleep.

Rick stared at Rome for a long moment before he murmured softly, "Roman, I didn't know. I thought you felt like he did."

"Yeah, well, you never did know shit about me, _Dick_ ," Rome said roughly. He turned away from Rick and walked into the room with Brian, slamming the door behind him.

Brian stared at Rome, pained and upset as he asked softly, "Why didn't you just _tell me_? I never would have pushed you so hard for it if I knew why you were telling me no."

Rome stared into Brian's eyes a moment and then he sighed, and the fight seemed to drain out of him. "You never did understand the line between people you love and people you're _in love with_ , Brian," he said quietly, sad and resigned. "I knew it as well then as I do now. Wasn't your fault that you needed me, I just..." He looked away. "I couldn't look at you after that without remembering how I had to treat you in there. I thought of you like my _baby brother_ when we went in. Shit I did to you was unforgivable."

"I'm sorry," Brian murmured, blinking quickly as he looked away. "Sounds like _I'm_ the one who did something unforgivable. I practically _forced_ you to fuck me."

Rome walked over to finally put his duffle down on the bed closest to the door next to Brian's bag, then he looked at Brian and said quietly, "You were scared, Bri. Those guys, they were after you like sharks scentin' blood in the water. I knew why you wanted it so bad, and it _did_ make a lot of them back off."

"No, it sounds like you didn't," Brian murmured, upset and feeling guilty. "I wanted _you_ , Rome, way before we got arrested. You probably could have kept me safe without it, but..." He looked away. "I had wanted you for a long time then, and you were enjoying doing that kid Li all the time." He looked back at Rome and swallowed hard, then murmured, "I thought I finally had a chance with you."

Rome just looked at Brian for a long moment, sad and very sure that every bit of the pain and guilt in Brian's expressive eyes was his fault, then turned his attention down to open his bag. "Move your shit, Brian. You know I sleep between you and the door."

Brian didn't move, surprised by the sudden subject change. "This isn't juvie or even prison. We're _safe_ , but even if we weren't, I can protect myself now."

"Fuck that," Rome said firmly, meeting Brian's gaze and trying not to let himself think about why Brian's eyes were so shiny. "You want me in this, then you take me as I am. Watchin' out for you is _my_ job from here on out."

Brian looked into Rome's sad, determined eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Whatever you want, Rome." He picked up his bag and moved to the other bed. "You wanna shower first?"

"Definitely," Rome said quickly, not looking at Brian as he dug into his bag for the old sweatpants he had grabbed to sleep in. "You'll use up the hot water on all that damn _mousse_ in your hair."

Brian let out a surprised huff of a laugh, looking over at Rome. "How do you know there is any?"

Rome started towards the bathroom with his sweats, giving Brian a withering look. "Please, all that rollin' around and _none_ of it moved. _At all_. There's either half a can of mousse in there or some kinda _concrete_."

"Ass," Brian said, smiling suddenly.

Rome managed to smirk slightly, glad to see Brian's smile and hoping to get a laugh as he said, "Uh-huh. You just don't have a better comeback 'cause you know it's true."

Brian laughed and didn't deny it, watching Rome walk into the bathroom before he moved to find the tv remote and see if he could find something to watch. He wouldn't be tired for hours yet.

Rome closed the bathroom door behind him and then just leaned back against it, his head tipped back against the wood as he stared up at the ceiling, silently praying to be strong enough this time to really _protect_ Brian. He had fucked it up back in juvie in the most literal way possible, unable to resist Brian's pleading blue eyes, and standing there he let himself just remember for the first time in a long time.

Brian had been terrified of other guys touching him when he moved into Rome's cell, literally fighting tooth and claw to keep them off of him, but even then he had crawled into bed with Rome to get as close as Rome would let him. Rome had accused him of being part octopus, but he had allowed Brian to cling to him after he realized that it was the only way Brian slept without nightmares. As long as he held Brian, they both could sleep quiet and easy.

Holding Brian had been good, but it wasn't enough for Brian. He had spent weeks practically begging Rome for more, always close and making invitations because he wanted Rome to forget Li down the hall and have sex with Brian instead. Rome finally came back from seeing Li one day and walked in on two boys with Brian pinned down in Rome's bunk, his pants unzipped and half off. He had realized then that _someone_ was probably going to end up fucking Brian, Brian was just too pretty. He wanted it to be _Brian's_ choice, no matter how messed up Rome felt for doing it, so he finally gave in.

After the first time Rome could barely make himself keep his hands off Brian, but he was still proud that he never _took_ anything from Brian, he always waited for Brian to come to him, willing and eager and pushing all his buttons like someone gave him a manual for how to drive Rome nuts. It had been good between them in juvie despite how guilty Rome felt for touching Brian, and when they finally got out Rome had still wanted Brian so bad he couldn't think of anything else when he was around him. He'd had to avoid Brian completely just to keep himself from making Brian stay that sweet, eager bitch that had gotten Rome into so many fights.

Brian had never understood why Rome decided to stay away. He called Rome and begged to know what he did wrong, left him messages when Rome wouldn't answer the phone, even wrote long letters and left them in Rome's mailbox. Rome was feeling almost like he was being hunted by the time Brian snuck into Grandma Lily's house one night and right into Rome's bed to beg him to let Brian fix whatever he did wrong. Rome had felt so guilty over the pain in Brian's eyes and the way Brian cried when he asked for another chance that he had nearly given in, nearly let Brian have what he thought he wanted so bad.

Instead, Rome had managed to make himself tell Brian he never wanted to see him again, and then he went out the window in just his boxers and started running, and Brian finally let him go. It was the last time they really saw each other until Rome saw Brian in the stands in Barstow, just as golden and beautiful as ever with a body that had gone all muscled up and tall and those blue eyes that still looked at Rome and saw someone about a hundred times better than Rome ever thought he could be.

Now Rome had no choice again. He would do anything he had to do to keep Brian out of Chino, even after so long. Brian was still too pretty for his own good, still sweet and soft as a marshmallow inside despite his new muscles, and he'd never last long in there, not a second time. Rick had made sure Rome knew how close Brian came to dying last time, how wrecked he had been by all that happened, and Rome couldn't let it happen again.

Rome still looked at Brian and wanted things he shouldn't even after so long. He still loved those blue eyes and hated himself for making Brian sad, and he still liked to watch him move, graceful without ever knowing it. It would be so easy to forget himself, far too easy to abuse Brian's loving heart that he knew even after so long would still do _anything_ for him, but he was determined not to do it again.

Rome was older and smarter and tougher now than he ever knew he _could_ be back then, but standing there in that hotel bathroom he still felt desperate enough that he prayed to a God he didn't much believe in for the strength to resist the one person in the world he loved more than anything, still.

 

~*~*~

 

"What's with the boys?" Bilkins asked quietly just after he shut off the lights, making Rick look towards his voice in surprise even though he couldn't see him. Bilkins had gotten rooms with no windows, and with the lights all off it was black as a tomb. "Something from juvie, I gather?"

"Yeah." Rick considered what was in Brian's records and what Bilkins really needed to know for a long moment, looking up at nothing, then said quietly, "Brian and Rome went into different cell blocks at the beginning, you know that from his records, but it _doesn't_ say that Bri got beat down fast and then passed around by the older boys. I could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't talking and I didn't know for sure until one of the guards told me. I talked to the warden about transferring Brian to share a cell with Rome, so he'd be safe, but the warden refused until Brian ended up in the infirmary. When he got out, they put him in with Rome."

"Smart," Bilkins said slowly. He knew from Brian's record that he'd gotten a transfer almost two months in, moving him to Rome's cell. "That's not all though, not how Rome was talking."

"No, it's not," Rick admitted with a sigh. "Brian had a crush on Rome way before juvie, and he was scared to death of the guys in there who were after him anytime Rome turned his back to go visit a kid he had a thing with. Brian wanted to take that other kid's place with Rome, and after he finally talked Rome into it things got so much better for the kid that I never really even considered that it might make it _worse_ for Rome. I knew Rome hated me when I visited him to thank him, but he hated _all_ cops by then. They were _always_ inseparable, best friends since kindergarten, and the way Brian talked about Rome I was sure they'd be together for _life_ right up until they got out and Rome decided he never wanted to see Brian again."

"Ouch," Bilkins murmured, sure that had been hard on Brian. The kid gave his heart way too easy and was loyal as a dog once he did, even when he knew it would just get him hurt. "And that was what, six years ago?"

"About that," Rick agreed. "Bri, he never gave up on trying to get Rome to talk to him again, but Rome's been dead set against it. I'm... kinda surprised he went for the deal, really. I figured we'd be leaving here for Mexico next."

"Mexico," Bilkins repeated flatly.

"Not gonna tell you more than that, so forget it," Rick said quietly. "It'd kill Brian."

Bilkins was silent a few minutes and then sighed. "Damn it."

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "I want to lock him up too, you have _no idea_ how bad, but _not_ bad enough to hurt Brian to do it. He's my son, and he loves the guy."

"Still?" Bilkins asked softly, surprised. "After going through _Chino_ for him?"

"Yeah," Rick said with a soft sigh. "Like I told Rome, Bri's not real smart about people he loves. He's gotten a lot better at hiding it, but I could tell when you told him you didn't want Toretto for the job."

"I didn't want to have to clear his record," Bilkins admitted. "I still want to put him away. Three people died and he stole _millions_ worth of equipment."

"Yeah, but it was the Trans that killed Jesse, and Brian that killed them," Rick murmured quietly. "You can't pin murder on Toretto."

"Maybe not, but it was all _because_ _of_ Toretto," Bilkins said. "Brian got in way over his head, but Toretto, he was the one who dragged him under."

"No, that was us," Rick murmured sadly.

Bilkins didn't know what to say to that. He felt guilty for what had happened to the kid, too.

 

~*~*~

 

Rome looked at Brian, left leg jigging steadily as he murmured, "How far we gotta go in this tin can?"

They were in the back seat of Bilkins' rental, a Cadillac that didn't have nearly enough room in the back for them both as far as Rome was concerned, and Rome was starting to feel more than a little bit claustrophobic. He couldn't move far enough away to not be able to feel Brian sitting close against his side, relaxed and easy despite the way Rome felt like he might leap out of his skin. He needed to get away from Brian for a little while, get his head back on straight, but he had nowhere to go.

"Just another ten minutes or so," Brian replied quietly, smiling at Rome and trying to hide his amusement. Rome had stolen Brian's Mountain Dew when they stopped for breakfast, not to mention half his food, and the sugar and caffeine evidently still made him twitchy just like it did when they were kids. "You can take sitting still that long."

"Well yeah," Rome agreed with a slight frown as he shifted in his seat to press closer to the door. "That don't mean I'm gonna _like_ it."

Brian laughed softly and bumped his shoulder against Rome's, not saying anything.

Rome glanced at him, seeing Brian watching him with his blue eyes bright and sparkling with amusement, and Rome couldn't keep from smiling slightly as he looked back out his window.

Brian looked ahead of the car, grinning as he shifted slightly in his seat, settling a little more comfortably.

When they got to the Customs office they were all quick to get out and then Brian started to follow Bilkins and Rick into the building, but Rome hesitated outside, looking around and mumbling to himself. He was going to regret doing this job, he knew it like he knew his own name, but he didn't see any options, not with the Customs guys that wanted to lock Brian up and throw away the key if he didn't cooperate.

Brian realized Rome wasn't with him and walked back outside to stop close to Rome's side as he asked softly, "Hey bro, what's wrong?"

Rome looked at Brian, his dark eyes worried and unhappy. "I don't like this, Brian. Not even a little. I don't trust them."

"Just think of it this way," Brian said quietly after a few moments, very aware of Bilkins and Rick watching from the door. "It's an opportunity for us to get a fresh start. We both need that."

"Huh." Rome looked away, his gaze straying to the water. There were so many ways that was true about them, and he wondered for a moment exactly what Brian was hoping for.

"Come on, we can do this," Brian said, not even thinking about it as he reached out to touch Rome's upper arm. "Just chill out. It'll work out."

Rome jerked away, hating how much he still liked Brian's touch, even after so long. "I don't need to _chill out_ , Brian. _You_ need to go to Hell."

Brian jerked his hand up to point to the west, surprised and a little hurt by Rome acting like Brian's touch might burn him. "And you need to go back to Barstow!" He turned away and headed into the building, giving Bilkins a slight nod just before he passed by him at the door and pretending to ignore Rome completely. He had seen Bilkins watching them and knew he had doubts, but Brian was sure Rome was exactly who he needed with him, just like he knew Rome would never walk away now, not after Tanner told him Brian would do time if he did.

"I ain't going back to Barstow," Rome said firmly, following Brian.

Bilkins swallowed back a laugh, holding the door for Rome to go in and then following him into the building after Brian and Tanner. Brian had been being so careful of Rome that Bilkins had begun to wonder if they could even work together, so he was glad to see that Brian could get Rome to fall in line when he needed to.

The next hour was taken up by a boring briefing that was mostly the things Brian had already been told, followed by being stuffed into the back of a Suburban and taken to a Customs hanger at a small airstrip west of town. The pretty Latina who had been watching Brian at races for a few weeks turned out to be the undercover agent, Monica, which made Brian glad. He was never mixing business with pleasure again, it just didn't end well, and keeping it cool would be easier with a woman, at least for him. She didn't seem very impressed with them anyway, teasing Brian a little but not really flirting with him like she had at races, which was a relief.

The cars that Customs supplied to them were pretty decent, though Brian could tell after doing Rome's old stare and drive trick on Monica for calling him a playboy that he was going to want Jimmy to work on the alignment and the Evo's suspension, getting her straight and true. The wobble in the front was slight, nothing he couldn't control easily even when he wasn't actually looking at the road, but he didn't want to hit a hole at ninety and have it go haywire on him later. That had happened to him once before and ended with his Trans-Am flipping half a dozen times, and he had barely gotten out before the Nos went up, turning the car into a blue fireball.

When they got to Verone's, Monica disappeared and then Brian and Rome had to wait around for a while. They didn't want to associate with the other drivers, who not only knew each other but were all driving American muscle and more than a little disdainful of the Mitsubishi imports Customs had given them to drive, so Brian and Rome spent the time talking quietly by their cars, discussing how they had handled on the way there. Brian wasn't surprised Rome loved the Spyder, which was just his kind of flashy and fast, but he was glad to see Rome was finally smiling as he talked about it. The drive had done Rome good, giving him time to relax and regroup, and he was obviously in a better frame of mind than earlier.

The twenty-mile race to the impound yard was enough to make Brian's whole day better. Sure, the Evo needed some tweaking, but she was quick and agile enough for I-95 as she was, and he forgot all about the other drivers, having a blast playing with Rome again for the first time since they were kids. Rome stuck to his tail like glue for a while and then flipped him off and breezed on by so easy that Brian realized he hadn't been half trying. Brian got serious too then, grinning as he flew by Rome a few minutes later, and then he flipped a huey right in front of Rome, driving backwards and flipping him off just to make him laugh. He wished he had been able to hear whatever Rome was yelling at him. He could tell from the look on Rome's face it probably was pretty funny.

The drive through Little Haiti was quick and easy, as was finding the car in the impound lot, but then Markham showed up and nearly blew their cover. Rome pulled a gun and made Brian realize Rome must have taken his extra one out of his bag. Rick had given Brian two handguns for protection, worried enough that he didn't want Brian going into Verone's place unarmed. Brian had tucked the smaller of the two guns into his jeans, but Rome obviously had the other one as he shot at the roof of Markham's car, then they were back in their cars headed for Verone's again. Brian and Rome played tag again on the way back, zipping through traffic like it was holding still, and when they pulled into Verone's drive Brian was grinning wide and glad to see Rome's smirk, too. The run had done them both a world of good, and when they faced Verone to pass over the package, Brian finally felt like they were really a team again, two against all comers.

Brian almost laughed when Rome told Verone he was hungry, but he was glad that Verone seemed to take him seriously, passing them over to Monica. They were following her into Verone's compound when Rome suddenly murmured, "What you checkin' her out for?"

Brian let out a soft amused snort and ignored him, but he was sure Rome wouldn't let it drop so easy. He wasn't about to admit with her just a few feet away that he'd been trying to decide if she was wearing any underwear or not. He was pretty sure not, which was what had drawn his attention.

Monica showed them to a table next to the pool, then she walked away for a moment to speak to one of Verone's people, and she wasn't out of earshot for ten seconds before Rome murmured, "I _saw you_ checkin' her out, man."

"Okay, I was," Brian agreed, amused. "Now shut up."

"You shut up," Rome replied instantly, just like Brian knew he would. Rome _always_ argued if he was told to shut up, it was a law. "Don't tell me to shut up."

" _Both_ you girlies shut up," Monica said as she walked up to the table, giving them a flat look. "Unbelievable."

Brian and Rome sat down at the table after Monica did and then Verone showed up, and Brian sat back for a bit to let Rome handle Verone, who put off a kind of vibe that made Brian wary. Still, when Verone took them out away from the pool to give them the details, Brian moved into the lead and did a lot of the talking, though Rome put his two cents worth in when it came time to discuss payment.

When Brian realized Rome had pocketed Verone's cigar cutter, he wanted to punch him. He grabbed Rome in a headlock as soon as they were out of Verone's sight on the way out, murmuring exasperatedly, "Same old Rome, doin' the same old stupid shit."

Rome elbowed Brian in the belly and shoved him off. "Get off of me, man." He gave Brian a dirty look, wishing he disliked Brian's touch even half as much as he felt like he should.

Brian knew Rome wasn't going to listen to him or change, but he had to try. "Running your mouth? Insulting people? Stealing _Verone's_ shit?"

"You think I'm gonna let somebody stare me down?" Rome asked, annoyed. "I ain't let nobody stare me down in _jail,_ homeboy, and it saved _your_ ass more than once. You think I'm gonna let it fly on the _beach_?"

Brian gave Rome a dirty look, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Rome went on.

"And _'You! I'll take my cutter back.'"_ Rome's impression of Verone sounded more like Ricky Ricardo, and Brian would have laughed if he wasn't so worried Rome was going to push Verone a little too far. "Rich ass."

They both fell silent until they got to the cars, when Brian said, "I think from here on out, I do the talking."

"Looked to me like you wanna do a whole lot more than that," Rome said, giving Brian a hard look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked, surprised.

"It means, you're always gettin' your ass in trouble over a _female_ , Brian," Rome replied, staring at Brian.

Brian stared back at Rome for a moment, then said quietly, "This ain't high school anymore, Rome."

Rome blinked, surprised. "Yeah, I noticed. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I stopped fuckin' random girls to fit in a _long_ time ago," Brian said pointedly, then got into his car.

Rome just stood and stared for a moment, shocked, but then Brian fired up the Evo and he quickly got into his Spyder to follow him wherever they were going next.

It was a short drive, maybe ten minutes, and then Brian pulled into the lot of one of the slickest garages Rome had ever seen. Street racing cars and pickups were parked everywhere, and _everything_ looked brand new and shiny. It reminded him of a candy store back in Barstow, only for grown ups who were into flashy paint and fast cars. It was _awesome._

"Tej's garage is ridiculous, man, he has the best of everything," Brian was saying as they walked across the lot. "Snap-On tools, all these lifts are brand new, just a few months old. It's great."

Rome followed Brian to the big open bay at the side of the building, where a little bald dude was working on a car he had hooked up to a computer. The little guy looked up as they approached, smiling when he saw Brian.

"Hey, yo Jimmy," Brian said, smiling. "What up, man?"

"What up, Bullitt," Jimmy replied, moving to take Brian's hand and step in close. He hugged Brian quickly with one arm and then just held onto his hand for a minute, making Rome wonder a little bit, especially after what Brian had said. "Where you been? Tej was _freaking_ until he got through to your dad, found out you were okay. Dude told him something about a family emergency?"

"Long story," Brian said, giving Jimmy a wry smile. "I got dressed so fast for that race, I didn't get my wallet or my phone. Dad dragged me right onto the plane after he found me."

"Sounds like your stupid ass," Jimmy said, making it sound affectionate. "You know he's gonna give you hell for scarin' him."

"He's allowed," Brian said with a grin, then pointed towards Rome with his free hand. "That's Rome right there, part of why I had to go." He finally released Jimmy's hand as he pointed towards the lot and added, "Do me a favor. When you get a second, I need you to check out the Evo and the Spyder over there, make sure everything's copasetic."

"Evo?" Jimmy asked, surprised and a little confused. "Where'd you get an Evo from?"

"That's part of that long story," Brian said with a cheesy little grin, tugging at his shorts, then he started walking away towards the music playing behind the garage.

Jimmy laughed and then started towards the Evo and the Spyder, grinning. "I got you, man."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Brian said easily, pleased. "I owe you."

Rome moved to walk with Brian, murmuring, "It's so damn hot and humid out here, it's crazy."

Brian smiled, but he barely glanced at Rome. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Rome finally looked away from Brian to see what he was looking at, his eyes widening as he grinned and stopped, more aware than he wanted to be that Brian stopped next to him. "Look at all this _potential_ out here." The back of the garage was right by a canal and there were girls in bikinis everywhere, some playing in the water, others just walking around, and several people were out in the water on jet skis, flying around several buoys and racing while a little black guy urged them on with a megaphone. "Damn!"

Brian grinned and started walking again, glad that Rome stayed with him, but then Rachel and several of Suki's other friends walked by. Rome stopped, turning to watch as he said, "Mmm, baby. Girl, you know your boy could help you put that fire out!"

Brian laughed and walked quickly back to grab Rome, pressed up close behind him with one arm around Rome's neck, his other hand on Rome's shoulder. "Come on."

"Look at the bubble on that --!" Rome started, smirking as he watched the girls go, giggling at him.

Brian grinned, glad Rome wasn't leaping out of his skin when Brian touched him and sure that if he didn't keep hold of Rome they wouldn't see him again for at _least_ a day or two. He knew that look and tone of voice, and he'd seen Rome chase girls too many times to think he wouldn't catch at least one if he went on the prowl with so many girls around.

Brian started pulling Rome towards the water, and Rome grabbed the hand Brian had on his chest, holding on to it and looking after the girls as he murmured, "Let go, I'm serious."

Rome made no move to get away though, and Brian just grinned as he muttered, "Down, boy."

Rome let out a little playful growl Brian hadn't heard in _years_ and Brian laughed, tightening his grip on Rome just a bit and pushing Rome down to the edge of the pier. Rome was walking with him by then and not looking at the girls anymore so Brian let go of him, walking onto the party barge where Suki and Tej were sitting. Rome moved to stay at Brian's shoulder, his gaze wandering as he tried to forget how good it had felt to have Brian hanging all over him, if only for a few moments.

Brian waited for Tej to lower the megaphone he was talking into, then said, "Hey, Tej Parker? Roman Pearce."

Tej tried to act like nothing was wrong, reaching out to bump fists with Rome, but Brian could see how cold Tej's eyes were when he looked at Rome and knew there would likely be hard words sooner or later. Tej didn't say a word to Rome _or_ Brian, just going back to his megaphone, which made it plain to Brian that he'd really messed up, not asking Bilkins to let him call Tej. Customs had refused when he asked there, but Brian thought he could have convinced Bilkins later if he thought to try.

Brian looked at Rome, hoping he hadn't noticed the Tej's annoyance, but Rome was giving Tej a hard, flat look that Brian knew meant trouble. He tried to head it off, murmuring to Rome, "Tej here, he's _the_ man to know in Miami, king of the scene. He's got his fingers into absolutely _everything_."

Rome didn't look impressed, barely glancing at Brian before he went back to watching Tej with that annoyed stare.

Brian decided to let it lie for now and bent to say hi to Suki, smiling as he murmured, "What's going on, Suki?"

"What's up, baby?" Suki asked as she looked up, smiling happily and reaching to put her hand on Brian's neck to tug him down as she stretched up towards him.

Brian kissed her like she obviously wanted, amused at the glimpse he caught of Rome watching them with a blank look he knew meant Rome was surprised. He pretended not to notice, smiling at Suki and keeping his hand on her back, looking down into her eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. "How you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm good, Bullitt," Suki said happily, "how're you?" She glanced up at Rome then, eyes narrowing as she met his gaze but not saying a word to him before she looked back at Brian.

Rome had to fight not to scowl. Obviously Brian had been talking about him, and Tej and Suki's reactions made it plain it was nothing good. The little grease monkey, Jimmy, hadn't had to ask who Rome was either now that he thought about it, which made him wonder if Brian was just that close to the three of them or if what had happened when they were kids was common knowledge among people who knew Brian. He knew he hadn't handled things very well in juvie and even worse afterwards, but still. It was between him and Brian, not these people he didn't even know.

"What's this?" Brian asked, pointing at the drawing pad Suki held to distract her and Rome both. Suki knew just enough about Rome to know he had broken Brian's heart when they were kids, which was more than plenty. If he had known he'd have to drag Rome to Miami to help him, he might not have told Tej _everything_ and he definitely never would have mentioned him to Suki at all. She was as transparent as a pane of glass and couldn't hide her feelings to save her life, and now that she was sure of her spot in Tej's heart she was almost as protective of Brian as Tej was. "What's the latest?"

Suki held up the drawing, smiling. "It's a work in progress, it's not finished yet."

"That's some artistic shit," Rome murmured, smiling at Suki even though it didn't reach his eyes. "You got talent, girl."

"Yeah, she's the best," Brian agreed, smiling at Rome and glad to see he was at least trying to be nice. He knew Rome was sure to be pissed that Brian's new friends knew who he was. Rome had always been a very private kind of guy when they were kids, not sharing much about himself or his feelings even with Brian, and having strangers know about his relationship with Brian was sure to be especially touchy. Rome had refused to speak to Brian for years, but Brian had heard enough from people that knew them both to know Rome played it very straight outside of prison.

The jet ski race finally ended and Tej started walking around collecting his winnings, which distracted Rome from thinking about what Brian might have told them and made him smile more sincerely as he asked, "This is how they do it out here, man?"

"Every day sometimes," Brian said, smiling at Rome.

"That's crazy," Rome said with a sudden grin that actually reached his eyes. "Think I'm gonna like it here."

Brian laughed, relieved and pleased as he ushered Rome towards the pier, where Tej had stopped and put down the megaphone to count his money. "Not too bad, Tej."

Tej smirked slightly, not looking up. "Woo!"

"I see you're all about your money, homey," Rome murmured to Tej, giving him that flat stare again as Tej looked at him. "You race too?"

Tej looked back at his money as he took a deep breath and let it out, his shoulders tense, and Brian knew he was trying hard not to rise to the bait. "Nah man, I hit a wall doing a buck twenty a couple years ago. Ever since then I just been organizing and collecting."

"Tej is the best, he keeps the scene hopping and calls me in to race all the time," Brian added, hoping Rome would take the hint to be a little nicer.

Tej smiled, not looking up even though his shoulders relaxed slightly. " _You're_ the best, Bullitt."

"Nah man, you'd beat me by a mile if you ran," Brian said quietly, glad when Tej glanced at him with a wider smile. "Rome's gonna be in town for a while, Tej." He gestured towards the garage. "Is there any way he could use that cot?"

Tej looked at Brian, surprised, then looked at Brian's houseboat and back at Brian, frowning slightly. There was a little bedroom that nobody ever used on the opposite end of the boat from the living room Brian had made into his own room. "What's wrong with your place, man?"

"No," Rome said quietly. "I don't wanna stay with him, he got bad habits."

Tej looked at Rome for a second, not sure he really said that, then let out a little huff of a laugh and looked at Brian. "Alright baby, whatever." Rome looked quickly at Brian, giving him that stone-face flat stare, but Tej pretended not to notice. "Show him around real quick, alright? I'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks," Brian said with a warm smile.

Tej nodded and reached for Brian's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he smiled at Brian and murmured, "Anytime, baby boy." He bent to grab the megaphone he'd set down near his feet and then looked at Brian again, adding, "Later we gotta talk about you fuckin' _disappearing_ on me, though."

"I know," Brian agreed, sheepish. "I didn't have a choice. Sorry."

Tej snorted and said firmly, "You're gonna be when I get done with you."

Brian let out a little huff of a laugh, sure that Tej wouldn't really do anything to him, and turned his head to watch as Tej walked away, lifting the megaphone as he went back to working the crowd.

Rome suddenly walked away towards the garage and Brian went after him, hurrying enough to get ahead so he could lead Rome to one of the back doors, stepping inside and walking straight to his Mustang, which was parked in the enclosed bay in the back corner of the garage closest to his houseboat, next to the open spot that usually held the Skyline. Thinking about her made Brian wonder what had happened to her after Markham fried her, and he decided to ask Bilkins when he got a chance. If they could get her back he and Jimmy would probably have to start all over on her, but Brian loved her and just the _idea_ of wasting all the money and wrench time Jimmy and Tej had put into her for him made him feel bad.

Brian pushed away thoughts of the Skyline and moved to run a hand along the Mustang's hood, barely aware he started smiling as he murmured, "This is my baby." He looked at Rome. "Bought her the day I got out of Chino."

Rome was watching him, not the car, and Brian couldn't take the intense look in Rome's eyes so he looked back at the Mustang, walking along next to her and trailing his fingertips along the paint up to the roof over the driver's door as he murmured, "She looked like shit then, all dented up and with a nasty blue and orange paint job that looked like someone sandblasted it, but rebuilding her gave me a reason to get up every day. I needed that then."

"She's beautiful," Rome murmured, still watching Brian instead of the car. The car was sexy as hell, sure, but he was more concerned with the way Brian had reacted to Tej, and how Brian was acting now. Brian had treated Tej a lot like he used to treat Rome, and the respect and need to please Brian showed the guy had rubbed Rome the wrong way. "Lot of love there."

Brian glanced at Rome again, smiling and pleased. "Thanks. I did everything myself, even talked my way into a body shop after hours and spent most of the night with her in their paint shed, putting on coat after coat until I got her perfect." He patted the car lightly and then moved towards a stairway against the wall, pointing up it as he said, "That leads to three rooms. There's a bathroom with a shower, a room with six bunks, and just one in the other, we call it a cot but it's a pretty comfortable bed. Mostly nobody uses them except Jimmy. He forgets to go home about half the time, working on something until daybreak, then going up to grab a bunk and sleep a few hours until the garage opens at ten."

"Cool," Rome murmured, still watching Brian. Brian started to walk away again and Rome reached out to put a hand on his arm, making Brian stop to look at him in surprise. "I'm gonna ask you somethin', Bri, and I want the truth."

Brian turned to face Rome completely, standing with only a foot or so between them. "I don't lie to you, Rome."

"Are you tappin' Tej?" Rome asked quietly, looking into Brian's eyes

Brian let out a surprised laugh, eyebrows going up a little. "Mostly he's _tapping_ me, but when the mood strikes, yeah." He smirked slightly as he realized Rome was starting to look jealous, unable to stop himself from asking teasingly, "That a problem for you, Romy-Rome?"

Rome scowled at the nickname Brian had used only when he was feeling particularly amused and affectionate, but he didn't rise to the bait. "So what, you're _gay_ now, Brian?"

Brian snorted, grinning suddenly and more pleased to see Rome jealous than he should have been. "Dude, I was _always_ kind of gay." He tilted his head, not quite shrugging. "Sort of." He lifted one hand, wiggling it back and forth with a wide grin. "Like, 80/20. I like all the cookies in the box, but mostly I go for the hard crunchy kind. The soft curvy ones just... don't hit the spot."

Rome stared a little more, the jealousy joined by obvious confusion. "So what, you decided to give up women and now the king of Miami is keepin' you as his boy on the side?"

Brian took pity on Rome, laughing slightly before he said, "Nah, me and Tej are close, but it's not like _that_. I met him just after Dad got that transfer to Glendale, after juvie." He knew he didn't have to tell Rome what kind of shape he had been in then, going from two years of having Rome with him twenty-four seven in juvie, always close enough to touch, and then suddenly Rome just walked away after they got out, refusing to have anything to do with him. Brian had made a fool of himself chasing Rome, begging him to even _talk_ to him, but Rome had run the other way so hard that Brian finally gave up. "He taught me a lot about street racing and fixing cars, got me my first real race, even my first car. He let me drive his Trans-Am in a claimer and he kept the car I won, a little Miata with a sick purple and silver metal-fleck paintjob that looked like smoke, and just _gave me_ the Trans-Am he'd been restoring for like a year."

Rome was staring at him, frowning and obviously jealous still, and Brian grinned wider as he looked away towards the door, remembering.

"I had been sleepin' at his place for a while by then," Brian went on, "sacking out on his couch when we got in from racing or playing half the night in the garage where I was workin', a couple blocks from his place. One night after he won a real close race in the Miata he kissed me, and we were both so high on the win that we ended up in bed together." He looked back at Rome, catching him scowling. "He's my _best friend_ , Rome. Besides you, anyway. We fuck around, but it's just ... It's _easy_. I don't have to be anything but _me_ with Tej and it's always good between us, even when I was still screwed up after Chino." He paused, seeing that Rome didn't look any happier, then added, "Besides, Tej is in love with _Suki_. They got this whole pining for each other thing going on, it's pitiful."

"The Suki you call 'baby girl', who kisses you hello," Rome said then, eyes narrowing a bit more. " _That_ Suki?"

Brian let out another quiet huff of a laugh. "Yep, that one." He smirked at Rome, and he knew he shouldn't do it but he stepped closer to him anyway, leaning close to murmur teasingly into his ear, "You're still sexy when you're jealous, by the way." He turned and walked quickly away towards the front of the garage.

"Don't even go there, Brian," Rome growled, starting after him.

"Then stop gettin' so jealous over me," Brian said, not looking back. He knew the wide grin he had going on would just provoke Rome, but he couldn't help it.

Rome scowled and kept following Brian, muttering, "I'm not _jealous_."

Brian snickered softly but didn't reply, walking out to go talk to Jimmy about the Evo and the Spyder while they waited for Tej.

 

~*~*~

 

The meeting with Markham later that afternoon went about as well as Brian expected. Rome had been treated like a perp and had a gun waved in his face, which pushed his buttons almost to the point Brian and Bilkins couldn't keep him under control. That made _Brian_ want to shoot Markham, so he'd pulled his own gun to make sure Markham knew Rome could have grabbed it easy if he wanted it, and then Markham retaliated a few minutes later by telling Rome why Brian really went to Chino, so smug about spilling the beans that Brian wanted to punch him.

Rome had known Brian did time for aiding and abetting a robbery, and Rick had told him how rough Chino was for Brian, but Rome hadn't been told that Brian had been undercover at the time and gave his car to his mark to keep him free. Rome was obviously pissed by the whole idea, so Brian was surprised how easily he let it drop after they finally walked outside.

The last thing Brian wanted to do after that was ride in a car with Rome for half an hour, but he didn't have much choice. There was enough traffic between them and the garage that he knew better than to try and push too fast that time of day. They talked about needing an exit strategy and two more cars as soon as they were in the Evo, both of them on the same page as far as the whole job was concerned, so once they were on the road, Brian called Tej.

"Hey," Brian said when he heard the click of Tej answering the phone, smiling slightly and trying very hard to pretend Rome wasn't in the passenger seat watching and listening. He wasn't going to act differently towards Tej just because Rome was there. Tej meant too much to him to play like that, and so did Rome.

"Hey yourself," Tej replied, sounding amused. "Whatcha need, baby boy?"

"I gotta do something, part of that thing that made me disappear a couple days," Brian said. "Bilkins is involved."

"Oh fuck that, Brian!" Tej exclaimed suddenly, annoyed. " _That's_ why they hunted you down the other night?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Brian agreed, not surprised Tej had been paying attention that night too. Tej never missed much, it was one of the things that had made climbing to the top of the heap in Miami so easy for him. Of course, it didn't hurt he was also a genius with money, investing in all the right places and always making a profit because he saw patterns in the flow of money in Miami that mystified Brian when Tej tried to explain it to him.

"Fuck!" Tej was really pissed, Brian could tell by the tone of his voice even if Tej wasn't tossing the f-bomb around, which he seldom did otherwise unless they were in bed or he wanted to make very sure Brian paid attention.

"It's not as bad this time," Brian said soothingly. Rome snorted at that and Brian glanced at him, but Rome was looking out the passenger window all stone-faced again so he turned his attention back to the road. "I don't have to really go _under_ for this one. Not like before."

"Damn straight you don't," Tej growled. "Ain't no _fuckin'_ way, Brian. I will haul your ass off to _Belize_ first, you hear me?"

"Yeah, baby, I hear you," Brian agreed, smiling. He could feel Rome looking at him but he ignored him, not wanting to deal with it just then.

Tej let out a soft little grunt that made Brian smile wider, not surprised that he could hear Tej breathing deep as he took a moment to get himself under control again. "Okay then," Tej said more calmly after a few moments, "we gotta get you through this. Talk to me, baby boy. How can I help? What's that damn fool got you doing?"

"I gotta make a run with Rome for him, deliver some dirty money so they can catch somebody in the act," Brian replied immediately.

"Brian!" Rome said, glaring at Brian. "What happened to keepin' our business between _us_?!"

Brian didn't even look at Rome, going on like he hadn't spoken. "These cars he gave us though, they're not gonna cut it, Tej, not wired up like this."

"Naw, you gotta have somethin' clean," Tej agreed immediately. "Jimmy can't do a damn thing about the trackers, not without rebuilding the whole damn car, and if I gotta get you out, I don't want that ass Bilkins knowin' where."

"Exactly," Brian said. "Exit strategy."

"For sure," Tej agreed. "I can swing it, baby, don't worry. I got you."

"Thanks, Tej. I owe you one," Brian said quickly, not really even aware of how his expression had softened into a sweet smile, but Rome saw it and it made him clench his jaw and look away again.

"You just leave your door open for me tonight," Tej said teasingly. "We'll call it even."

Brian grinned, looking down for a second and then back at the car in front of them. "Sounds like I'm winning either way there."

"I do like to keep my baby boy happy," Tej replied, and Brian could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll have something set up by tonight, race for pinks. How fast are we needing?"

"Fast as we can get is always good, but I think we need something with some muscle, too," Brian replied, shifting back to business as easily as Tej did. "Detroit steel would be nice, no telling what we'll have to go through."

"I got just the guys, baby," Tej said smugly. "Real pricks, drive a blue Yenko Camaro and an orange Challenger. If anyone deserves to walk home, it's them."

"Yeah, I know 'em," Brian said, smirking. "They're perfect."

"Consider it done, baby," Tej said confidently. "You gonna need anything else?"

"Probably, but not right this second," Brian replied, serious again. "I might have to ask you to call in some favors for me later. I don't know."

"If you do, I'll make it happen," Tej said firmly. "I got you, baby, you _know_ that."

Brian smiled, taking a slow easy breath and letting it out. Talking with Bilkins and Markham had put him on edge, twisting him up inside, but knowing he had Tej with all his power and connections ready to back his plays made it so he could relax again. This time he wouldn't be in it alone and in over his head, sinking fast without no one to turn to. He'd have Rome watching his back, and Tej ready to keep them both out of jail. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Anytime. You know I'm gonna take care of my Twinkie," Tej said teasingly.

Brian grinned. "Yeah, I do. See you soon, Swiss Roll."

Tej laughed. "You know where to find me, baby."

Tej hung up and then Brian put his phone away, still not looking at Rome and wondering how long it would be before he said something. He had no doubt Rome _would_ say something. Brian had just broken their cover and been affectionate to another guy - one Rome didn't like, even - all at the same time.

Rome held out for about two minutes before he suddenly asked, "Did he really call you his Twinkie?"

Brian looked at Rome, eyes going wide, then looked back at the road as he felt his face heating up. He hadn't realized his phone was loud enough Rome would hear _both sides_ of the conversation. "Yeah, kind of."

" _Twinkie_?" Rome repeated incredulously.

Brian let out a little laugh, embarrassed to have to explain it to Rome. "He's been callin' me that since the day we met. He likes to tell people it's because I'm all golden on the outside but sweet fluffy whiteness in the middle."

Rome laughed. "So you call him Swiss Roll, 'cause he's chocolate on the outside but still got the sweet whiteness thing goin' on."

"Exactly," Brian agreed, sure his face must be beet red as hot as it felt.

Rome snickered and then was quiet a couple minutes, his amusement fading away before he looked suddenly at Brian, serious and unhappy. "You said it's not like that between you, Bri, but it sure sounded to _me_ like it is. Dude loves you, and you're crazy about him."

Brian sighed and tried to be patient. "We love _each other_ , Rome, and yeah, we both like playin' and teasing each other, but it's not some big _romance_ or anything. Tej is nuts about Suki, and I... I don't wanna go there again. It hurts too much."

Rome stared at Brian, frowning. "Who broke your heart, Bri?"

Brian let out a strangled little noise that was more pain than amusement. The first person who broke his heart was sitting next to him in the car, but now that he knew _why_ Rome had run so hard from him after juvie he didn't want to hit Rome with the guilt of knowing he destroyed Brian's happy little dreams of spending his life with his best friend. Besides, even as much as he had loved Rome back then, he had gotten over him easier than Dom despite the fact Dom had never even so much as kissed him. Brian had loved Rome more than he should, mostly likely, and he loved Tej too, but he was still afraid that if Dom ever showed up he'd forget everything he believed in for the guy again. Mia had been right. Dom owned him, even though Dom hadn't ever seemed to notice that.

"Don't make me go there, Rome," Brian said finally, pausing for a few moments before he admitted softly, "I'm just starting to be good again. I don't want to talk about him."

Rome looked away and realized Brian had slowed down to drive barely the speed limit instead of flying through traffic like he usually did. Rome remembered suddenly that Brian had said almost the same thing when he asked about the guy Brian let get away, and he looked back at Brian. "It was your mark, wasn't it? The one you did time for."

Brian swallowed hard, not looking at Rome as he murmured, "Yeah. It was Dom." He paused and then added truthfully, " _Is_ Dom. Just, drop it, Rome, please."

"How--" Rome stopped, and Brian could hear him take a couple of deep breaths, obviously trying to control himself. He sounded calm when he asked very carefully, "How can you love someone who put you in _Chino_ , Brian? You went through _hell_ in there, I know. Your dad _told me_."

Brian wished he was more surprised to hear that, but he wasn't. Rick had told Tej, too, got his number and called him before Brian even got to Miami trying to make sure Tej wouldn't make Brian worse while he was still so fragile after Chino. There had been rough spots after Brian hit Miami, times Brian woke up with Tej and freaked out at being touched or came out of a nightmare terrified and crying, but Tej had always been able to soothe the bad away, making sure Brian remembered he was with someone who loved him too much to ever hurt him. Rick still wasn't sure he liked how Brian would do _anything_ for Tej, but Brian didn't care. Tej would do anything for him, too. Rick just didn't understand that Brian giving so much control of his life over to Tej when he got to Miami had been what _fixed_ Brian after, not more trauma.

Brian waited until he had to stop for a light and then looked at Rome, meeting Rome's gaze as he said quietly, " _I_ put me in Chino, Rome. Dom, he didn't _take_ my car, didn't even ask for it, and he didn't tell me to walk up to the first cops on the scene and make them arrest me. _I_ did that, and I was so messed up over Dom and over Jesse dying and losing the team that had started to feel like my family that I didn't care what happened to me and confessed to almost everything before Dad could get there to shut me up. I told them too much, all of it on tape, and Bilkins couldn't get me out of it no matter how hard he tried. He got me a reduced sentence, claiming it was all at his orders and that I was essentially too young and dumb not to obey him, but he couldn't keep me out of Chino. He even tried to get me in under my alias, but the judge didn't go for it so I was catching it from the guards too for being a dirty cop."

"Damn, Bri," Rome murmured, sad and hurt all at the same time. He remembered vividly the shape Brian had been in back in juvie when he got transferred to room with Rome, and Rick had told him Chino made juvie look like a cakewalk for Brian.

Brian looked at the road, starting the Evo forward when he realized the light had already gone green. "It could have been life. I killed a guy that day, but Bilkins covered it up."

"You _killed_ _someone_ , Bri?" Rome repeated, shocked. He had known Brian all his life it seemed like, and he would have sworn to his _grave_ that Brian didn't have it in him to kill anyone, not even to save himself.

"Tran and his cousin Lance murdered a sweet, funny, smart kid who was like _family_ right in front of me, and yeah, I ran the bastard down and shot him," Brian replied, some of the fury he'd felt that day leaking into his voice. "They were on racing bikes when they killed Jesse, and while I was running Tran down Lance got behind me and nearly shot me. Dad and Bilkins think that I got him too but it was Dom, he showed up just in time and rammed Lance's bike off the road, broke his neck." He paused to take a deep breath, calming himself down, then added more quietly, "After they were both dead we ran one last race together, just me and Dom and a quarter mile of blacktop. We crossed the finish side by side and I thought we were home free, but then a semi came out of nowhere and slammed into Dom's car. That's why I had to give him my Supra, his car flipped and was totaled." He let out a soft little huff that wasn't quite a laugh. "I owed him a ten second car."

"I'm sorry I ever stopped watching your back, Bri," Rome murmured, making Brian look at him in shock. Rome looked sad, almost haunted. "I could have kept you from tryin' to be a cop, saved you so much pain."

"It wasn't _your_ fault either," Brian pointed out. He paused a moment, searching Rome's sad eyes, and then looked away at the road again. "I'd do it for you too, y'know, or for Tej." He could feel Rome staring at him but he didn't look at him as he said very softly, "I just wouldn't last long if I went in again. All the shit Chino left me with was _worse_ than dying. I'd rather make them kill me."

"You're not going back inside," Rome said then, quiet but firm. "If this goes bad, _I_ take the fall. I can handle prison."

"Not just no, but hell no," Brian said firmly, giving Rome a dirty look before he looked back at the road. " _Neither of us_ is going to jail this time. Tej has our backs. If this goes so bad we have to run, he'll get us out."

Rome looked at Brian, frowning. "He was _serious_ about Belize?"

Brian nodded, hoping he'd remember to turn his stupid phone down next time he got a chance. "Serious as a heart attack. Tej won't let me go to jail again."

"You talked to him about it?" Rome asked. "Told him what happened to you, all the times you ended up in the infirmary?"

"He knows," Brian said quietly. "Suki knows some of it, too, but Tej knows _everything_ and he'll move heaven and earth to keep me out of prison. He knows if I go back, I'm not coming out alive. I'll tackle the most evil bastard I can find and keep at him until he kills me."

"Just, _damn_ , Brian," Rome murmured, and when Brian glanced at him Rome was watching him with so much worry and pain that it made Brian have to look away.

They were both silent for a little while, and were nearly back to the garage when Rome suddenly said quietly, "I'm glad he's got your back too, brah. Might need his help, keepin' you safe. You damn sure won't put _you_ first."

Brian didn't know what to say to that, mostly because it was true. He never did.

 

~*~*~

 

The race was close that night, a lot closer than Brian liked, but he managed to pull out a win. By the time they were driving off in the Camaro and the Challenger, Brian was pleased and grinning. The Mitsubishis Markham gave them were quick, sure, and agile as a cat on turns with the right drivers, but they didn't have half the pure power of old-school American muscle. Brian loved the little imports and how fast they could go, but something about the deep-throated roar of a big engine still lit him up inside and made him grin like a fool. It was one of the reasons he loved his Mustang so much, but he wouldn't risk her on the job for Bilkins for anyone or anything. His baby was staying safely in her bay until it was all over.

The four cars quickly passed Jimmy, who was driving Tej's favorite pickup on the way back. Tej took the lead in the Evo, surprising Brian a little, but he grinned as he followed at Tej's heels. Rome pushed the Spyder to keep up with them, riding next to Brian with Suki right behind him in the big orange Challenger.

Brian's eyes widened in surprise when Tej stuck his hand out the window after a few minutes and flipped them all off as he kicked the Evo into high gear, but Brian didn't hesitate. He laughed and went after him, the Camaro's engine seeming huge and loud after driving the Evo or even the Skyline, reminding him more of his Mustang. The Camaro needed a little work, the handling wasn't like Brian would want it and there were things that needed tweaked to get rid of some noise and vibration, but the power was there in spades and it wasn't long before he was next to Tej.

Brian could tell Tej wasn't really pushing the Evo hard anymore and looked over at him to see why, and he laughed at how happy Tej looked, grinning wide as they flew along at a hundred miles an hour. Brian looked back at the road, glancing at his mirror to see Rome was right behind him and Suki had moved over to follow Tej, both of them grinning.

Brian followed Tej's lead and slowed down when he did, and by the time they reached the garage they were all just coasting easy. They pulled into the lot and stopped, and Brian was quick to jump out and move around the Camaro towards the Evo, grinning. "That was great!"

"It was," Tej agreed, pushing the Evo's driver's door open as he gave Brian a wry little smile. "Now give me a hand, baby."

Brian moved quickly to grab Tej's hand, pulling him up out of the car to lean against Brian's chest as Suki hurried towards them, Rome following more slowly. "You okay?"

Tej just leaned against Brian and flexed his bad leg a few times before he looked up at Brian and admitted sheepishly, "I shoulda behaved myself. Damn leg locked up on me about the time we broke a hundred."

"I wondered why you started coasting then," Brian murmured, barely even aware that he was still holding Tej's hand between them, his other hand on Tej's waist. "You need me to help you get inside?"

"I got him, Bullitt," Suki said softly, moving to Tej's side to grab his free hand and then pulling him towards her to drape his arm over her shoulders. "You gotta go get pretty, you got that club to get to."

"Damn! Yeah, we do," Brian agreed, having almost forgotten it. "Thanks, Suki." He met Tej's gaze again. "You good?"

Tej shifted to lean more against Suki, smiling at Brian. "Yeah, we good, baby boy. I'll get Jimmy to pull your new muscle inside when he looks them over, see what we gotta do."

"The Camaro's loose in front, for sure," Brian agreed as he stepped back to let Suki have Tej. "The engine's not tuned right either, she's got a vibration I don't like, holds her back. It's all fixable though."

"Challenger needs tuned up too, maybe more," Rome said, making them all look at him. "It's running a little hotter than it oughta be and either the headers or the pipes are loose, I could hear them rattle after it hit ninety."

"Jimmy'll fix it," Tej said confidently, smiling at Rome despite the look Rome was giving him. He had decided to try and accept Rome for Brian's sake, but Rome was obviously not feeling the same way. If Tej didn't know the guy had been avoiding Brian like the plague for years, he would've been sure he was a jealous lover. Every time someone touched Brian, Rome's eyes would go all hard and he'd watch like a hawk until Brian got away from them.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Brian agreed, moving to put one hand on Rome's shoulder. "C'mon, Suki was right, we gotta go get pretty, get to the Pearl."

Rome nodded, letting Brain push him towards the garage. He waited until they were out of sight of Tej and Suki to ask, "How pretty are we talkin' here, brah?"

Brian laughed and walked quickly through the garage, heading towards the back bay where the stairs and the door closest to his houseboat were. "You got your lucky shirt and some decent pants?"

"Well, I got the shirt," Rome said, looking at Brian. "Haven't exactly needed to dress up since prison."

"I got pants you can wear," Brian said quietly, smiling. "Dockers or something fancy?"

"Dockers," Rome said firmly. "Going by what you been wearin' the last couple days, you got some so baggy even I can get comfortable in 'em, I'm sure."

Brian laughed but didn't deny it. He had gotten into the habit of baggy pants when he was just starting out racing with Tej. Driving fast always got him aroused back then and he didn't want Tej or his buddies to tease him so he wore clothes that helped him hide the way racing Tej's Trans-Am made him hard enough to pound nails. He had better control now and only really _good_ races made him hard, but he still liked the loose pants, especially in Miami where it was so hot.

Rome followed Brian to his boat to get the pants, then headed back into the garage and up to his room to shower and change, and twenty minutes later they were in the Spyder, Rome driving while Brian sat in the passenger seat, smiling. Brian didn't know where the club was anymore than Rome did so they had the navigation in the car on, the exaggeratedly sexy female voice the car was programmed with telling Rome when to turn.

They were just a few minutes away from Pearl according to the GPS when Brian suddenly looked at Rome and said, "I'm prob'ly gonna piss you off tonight."

Rome looked at Brian quickly, frowning, then looked back at the street as he asked the first thing that came to mind. "You plannin' to dance up on me or something?"

"Naw man, but I _am_ gonna flirt with Monica some," Brian said easily, making Rome look at him again. Brian met his gaze, adding, "I wanna see how deep in his pocket she is, maybe get an idea if Verone's really into her. Somethin' there doesn't add up for me."

"Turn left here, darling," the car cooed at them. "Almost there, just a little more."

"Huh." Rome looked back at the road, making the turn. "Alright, I got your back. Just be careful, man. If he _is_ into her, touchin' his woman will piss him off."

"I know," Brian agreed as Rome slowed down in front of the Pearl. "That's what I want to see."

"Oh yeah, baby, I _knew_ you'd get me there," the car said then, all breathy and sounding like really bad porn. "That was _so good_."

Brian and Rome looked at each other and then started laughing.

 

~*~*~

 

Flirting with Monica turned out to be a bad plan. Brian just smiled and then she was all over him, ignoring Rome almost completely and giving Brian inviting looks. Rome stalked off to 'go piss' before she even got a hand on Brian, giving him a warning look that almost made Brian laugh. The more he saw Rome jealous, the more sure he was that he wasn't the only one who had some serious feelings for his best friend, which made the last six years hurt a lot less. After juvie, he had thought maybe Rome just never _really_ wanted him at all, but that definitely wasn't the case.

Brian and Monica made their way through the crowd to a cheesy low bar with plush tentacle seats that made Brian want to laugh, and then after they sat down Monica was all over him, touching him constantly and leaning in close. Brian went with it, flirting back for a few minutes until Rome was suddenly at his shoulder, warning him Verone saw it all. When he called them back to the private area where he was sitting, Verone let Monica pass him to go sit down, and pointed Rome to a chair, but he blocked Brian's path.

"How you doing?" Brian asked, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Good," Verone replied, still too close and staring into Brian's eyes. "You enjoying the club?"

"Yeah, I'm having a good time," Brian said easily, trying hard to hide the way his skin crawled at having Verone so close. The guy gave off vibes that reminded Brian of Rawlins, back in Chino.

"Good," Verone said. He kept staring into Brian's eyes for a moment, then added, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Brian agreed after a moment, trying to smile and hoping it looked sincere. "She's gorgeous." He had an idea he hoped wouldn't bite him on the ass then and added, "But so is Rome."

Verone just stared at him a long moment and then smiled. "You got balls, kid. I appreciate that." He turned away to go look at the crowd to point out a stocky, smarmy looking guy with too much hair who was talking to a blond woman that was way too sexy to be with him for free, then started talking about how she could make the guy do anything. He went to sit down by Monica and Brian moved to the other empty chair, pretending he didn't see the way Rome was looking at him. He knew Rome wouldn't like how Brian had dragged him into the thing with Verone, but Brian had needed somehow to keep Verone from thinking murder. The guy was obviously _very_ possessive of Monica, who was just as obviously looking for something Verone wasn't giving her.

Verone started in on Rome then about lighting the Caddy his goons drove on fire, but Rome wasn't nearly as intimidated as Brian had been. He stayed calm and cool even when Verone looked at Brian and talked about hating cops, and then a few moments later Brian and Rome were being herded into a back room behind Verone. The blond hooker brought the stocky guy into the room, and Verone introduced him as Detective Whitworth.

Shit got real then, and Brian wasn't the only one who wanted to run.

Verone told Brian and Rome to sit down by the table where Whitworth got thrown down, and then Verone put on a show for them with a metal bucket, a blow torch, and a rat. Brian was motionless most of the time while they watched, too worried he'd draw Verone's attention to him to move, but Rome kept squirming and shifting next to him and Brian knew he was well and truly freaking out. Not much scared Rome, but he _hated_ rats.

When it was over, Verone told them where to be for the run, finally, threatened that they would be next with the rat if they screwed it up, and then he offered them a full bottle of expensive champagne and left them alone with a little suggestive smirk. Even if they _were_ together like that, Brian wouldn't have so much as touched Rome in that room after that, sure it would all go on tape for Verone.

Rome waited until they were sure Verone was gone, then looked at Brian and murmured, "That was a damn _rat,_ man."

"Yeah, I know," Brian replied softly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Rome looked relieved, nodding. "Lead the way."

Brian stood and started towards the door, looking up and down the hall and then heading for the Exit sign further away from the noisy club. They had to walk around the block after they got outside to get back to where Rome parked the Spyder, but neither of them said anything. Rome was so close to Brian's shoulder all the way that he could _feel_ him there, practically stalking along he was so on guard, and it reminded Brian of walking through the halls in juvie so long ago. Rome was walking tall and scanning everything around them except for where they were going as he followed Brian, every muscle tense and making him look even more muscular than usual.

Rome offered Brian the keys when they got close to the car. "You know the town."

"Alright," Brian agreed as he took them, even though he didn't know the area where Pearl was very well. He knew Rome was just still feeling freaked and wanted Brian to take over for a few minutes.

They got in and Brian headed for the garage, driving fast on the mostly empty streets, and neither of them spoke until they were getting out next to the wash bay at the garage. "She was into it, Brian," Rome said suddenly. "What's that about? You seen the way she grabbed that dude's _head_."

"She had to, man, he was testing her," Brian replied, stopping behind the Spyder to look at Rome. He was still tense and unhappy but he wasn't so very ready to have to fight their way out anymore, and Brian was glad to realize Rome was already starting to think of the garage as safe territory. "You gotta remember, her ass is on the line just like ours. If she screws up, he'll kill her, and he won't do it quick and easy."

"You feelin' this girl way too much, Brian," Rome said, looking at him worriedly.

Brian snorted and started towards the big open bays where Tej would be, not even bothering to reply to that one.

"She's just like that crazy-ass trailer rat from back in the day, _Tanya_ ," Rome added, still worried and upset.

Brian stopped to look at Rome. The fact Rome knew about Tanya at all meant that Rome had still been watching out for Brian back then, even though Rome couldn't stand to look at him. He had dated Tanya just once after juvie, but it had been a mistake that he quickly regretted. She was all over Brian as soon as they were alone in her Camry, grabbing for his dick and trying to lick his tonsils before they even left his yard, and it had freaked him out and made him realize trying to go back to dating girls like he did before juvie was a bad plan. He hadn't been able to get away from her fast enough, and was so transparent about it she started telling people he was a blushing virgin, which hadn't been true since his first night in juvie.

"You went out with her right after I did," Brian pointed out, working hard not to laugh at Rome's expression, "and you got in her pants!" He stepped closer to Rome, adding, "She _told me_ trying to make me jealous, all 'he's a _real_ man' like I didn't already _know_ that."

Rome just looked at him a moment and then smiled slightly, his eyes sparkling with laughter he wouldn't let out. "I mean, come on, I couldn't let it go to waste."

Brian just laughed and gave him a knowing look before he continued on towards where Tej, Jimmy, and Suki were playing poker, walking around the table to kiss Suki hello first. Jimmy was having fun, rhyming at Tej and sure he had won the hand, then Tej took it with a royal flush and took all the wind out of Jimmy's sails.

Rome laughed and said, "Yeah!" and then Brian was surprised to see Rome offer Tej his hand. They clasped hands almost like friends, Rome smiling and Tej relaxed, if not exactly happy, and Brian decided that things were looking up. Rome gave Brian a slight nod, just an upward jerk of his chin, smiling still, and then turned and walked away without a word, heading towards the back bay. Brian decided he had the right idea, watching Rome go as Suki started teasing Tej about putting the money back on the table, saying she'd win it next hand, which Brian knew was likely. Suki was a shark at poker, making up for the races she lost and then some.

Brian dragged his attention away from watching Rome's wide shoulders and moved around the table to tease Jimmy about owing him some money, clasping hands with him a moment, then stopped by Tej and put his hand on Tej's shoulder. "I'm gonna crash, we got work to do in the morning."

"Good night, Bullitt," Suki said, giving Brian a sweet smile.

"Night, baby girl," Brian replied, smiling back at her.

Tej stood up then, pocketing the money he won while he looked at Suki and Jimmy. "I'll see y'all tomorrow."

Suki smiled and said quickly, "G'night baby. Have fun." She didn't mind Tej sleeping with Brian anymore, especially not since she had been in the garage with Jimmy late one night and they heard Brian having a nightmare. Jimmy had admitted Brian never slept more than a few hours unless Tej was with him, and some nights not much more even then.

"Night, guys," Jimmy added with a nod, smiling and glad Tej was going. Tej and Brian hadn't given him all the details, but he knew Brian was into something for the Feds and that it scared Tej almost as much as it scared Brian. Brian needed to really sleep and have a clear head until it was all over, and that meant he needed Tej with him.

Jimmy had known within a couple days of meeting him that Brian had needed someone to take care of him, and he had been the one to make sure Tej knew it too. Jimmy was always in the garage at night, and within a week of Brian moving into the houseboat he knew that Brian woke up yelling if he went to bed alone, usually followed by coming back to the garage to work. It had been Jimmy who pulled Tej aside finally and made sure Tej knew about the nightmares, which were pretty bad then going by how wrecked they left Brian. Tej had still been in the garage with Jimmy when they heard Brian yelling and Tej had gone out to the houseboat. He had been sleeping in Brian's bed ever since.

"Night." Brian headed for the back towards his houseboat with Tej right behind him.

Tej waited until they stepped onto the boat under the awning, out of sight of the tables in the garage, then reached for Brian's arm as he said quietly, "Alright, talk to me, baby."

Brian stepped closer to Tej, keeping his voice down low so that nobody in the garage would hear as he murmured, "Run's at six A.M., day after tomorrow. Verone's got a crooked cop, he tortured the guy in front of us tonight with a _rat_ , got us a fifteen minute window. Supposed to meet his goons at a place called Versailles, they tell us the rest."

"Alright, baby," Tej murmured, smiling at Brian as he reached up to hook one hand around the back of Brian's neck. He could see Brian was freaking out a little, especially when he mentioned the rat, and that wouldn't work, not if Brian was gonna make it through the next two days. His head needed to be clear and confident, which was where Tej figured he came in. "I made some calls today, got a few ideas to run by you for how we do this and get you and your boy out safe on the other side. We got this."

"Sounds good," Brian agreed softly, smiling and relieved as he swayed a little closer to Tej. "Heard you tell them g'night in there."

"Yeah, you did," Tej agreed softly, pulling Brian down into a kiss that stayed sweet and soft until Brian stepped closer, arms sliding around Tej as he deepened the kiss. Tej let out a low purr and responded with the hunger he'd felt for Brian long before the first time Brian fell into his bed, and he loved hearing the soft little happy noise Brian made in reply. They finally pulled apart after a few minutes, both breathing hard, and they stared into each other's eyes a moment before Tej pulled away, grabbing Brian's hand to silently lead him into the houseboat.

Rome stood in the darkened doorway of the garage, jaw clenched as he just stared at where they had been for a long moment, then turned away to go inside. He hated watching Brian with Tej, but even worse, he hated that Brian was right.

He _was_ jealous.

 

~*~*~

 

Brian's cheek was in the middle of Tej's scarred back when he woke up the next morning, his arms around Tej's waist, and he held very still wondering what had awakened him. _Any_ noise while he was asleep had a tendency to wake him up unless he slept with a radio going, but he had forgotten to turn it on the night before, too absorbed with Tej to care about music or anything else. The sun was barely up and he was sure nobody _he_ knew would be awake and coming to bother him yet, and even Jimmy was usually asleep by sunup so it wasn't likely to be anything in the garage.

Brian heard another quiet little noise that he realized was a footstep and he lifted his head, his hand sliding under the pillows to touch his gun as he pulled away from Tej and turned to look towards whoever was in his boat. Monica stopped by the bed looking worried and surprised and even a little unhappy, and Brian frowned as he let go of the gun and grabbed the sheet instead to tug it up and cover himself and Tej. "What are you doing here?"

Monica took another step towards the bed, then surprised Brian by sitting down on it by his feet as she said quietly, "Brian, they're gonna _kill_ you. I heard him tell Enrique and Roberto. Once you finish the run, they're putting a bullet in your head."

"Oh hell no," Tej mumbled, turning his head to look at Brian and Monica, scowling. "Not happenin'."

Brian moved one hand to Tej's back, rubbing soothingly as he murmured, "I'll be fine. We got this, remember?"

Tej looked at Brian a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Rome suddenly hurried in. "Verone's boys is outside." Tej rolled to his back, looking annoyed, and Rome looked at him and Brian and then at Fuentes, who was sitting there on the foot of Brian's bed like she belonged there. "I see what they looking for. Girlfriend here."

Two shadows stopped at one of the windows then and Monica jumped up to move into the kitchen area, whispering fiercely to Rome, "They don't know I'm here, I snuck out!"

"What are they doin' here then?" Rome asked her just as quiet, trying hard not to look at Brian and Tej again while both got out of bed and dragged on some pants. He had seen more than he wanted to the first time. Brian had a lot of ugly bruises that Rome was sure were his fault, along with scars from too many fights with people who whittled shivs for fun. Tej didn't look much better, scars from the crash that destroyed his knee standing out against warm golden caramel skin, wrapping around his back and one side, two of the worst ones looking suspiciously like they probably lined up, which meant something went right through him and damn near killed him, Rome was sure.

"I don't know!" Monica whispered. "Maybe they're guessing."

Brian stepped closer to Rome and Monica, buttoning the suit pants he'd worn to the club the night before as he whispered to Rome, "Go stall them. Get me a few minutes."

"Check her, homey," Rome whispered fiercely, pointing at Fuentes, then he turned away to go outside and try to buy Brian some time.

Tej moved over close to Brian and Monica, wearing just a pair of faded old black jeans and barely sparing her a glance as he whispered to Brian, "Things are gonna get ugly if she don't get gone, baby boy."

"I know," Brian whispered back, stepping closer to Tej to kiss him hurriedly. "I got a plan. Play along."

"Always," Tej agreed softly.

Brian looked at Monica to tell her to go out through the bathroom, but she was talking before he could. "Brian, this isn't about being a good cop anymore, or doing the job, or whatever. They're gonna _kill_ you. You guys gotta _plan_."

"We got one," Tej whispered sharply, "but _you_ don't need to know it."

Monica looked at Tej, frowning, then back at Brian. "Okay." She stared at Brian a moment, then stepped close to him, licking her lips and reaching out to touch his arm as she whispered, "Don't make that run, Brian."

Brian was surprised and a little annoyed she was trying to make a play for him right in front of Tej, but he pretended not to notice it as he whispered, "Out the bathroom skylight. _Go_." He moved away towards the door, aware of her watching as he reached for Tej to put a hand on his back to urge Tej along with him and whispered, "Unbutton the jeans, baby."

Tej smirked slightly, reaching down to jerk loose the button and partially unzip as he realized how Brian was going to play it. "I got you."

Brian guided Tej outside, acting more possessive than he usually ever would as he and Tej stopped just outside the doorway. He stepped right up against Tej's back, sliding an arm around him to rest his hand low on Tej's belly, halfway into his jeans.

Tej leaned comfortably back against Brian, resting one hand on Brian's to tangle their fingers together half in his pants as he looked up at Roberto and Enrique, who were both standing by the boat. "This is private property, boys," Tej said, his tone deceptively mild even though the look he was giving Verone's goons was obviously annoyed.

"Very private," Brian agreed with a slight scowl, his free hand settling on Tej's hip

Rome was between Brian and Tej and the two men on the pier, and the grin he had been giving Roberto disappeared after he glanced at Brian and Tej. He turned his attention back to Roberto and Enrique, stone-faced but seething inside about how possessive Brian was being with Tej, who obviously welcomed it.

" _Donde esta_?" Roberto asked abruptly, looking surprised while Enrique just wrinkled his nose and stared at Brian and Tej.

" _Quien_?" Brian replied.

Roberto looked at Enrique, gesturing towards the boat as he said something in Spanish too rapidly for Brian to make out. Enrique started forward and Rome moved to intercept, but then Enrique pulled a gun and waved it first in Rome's face and then at Brian and Tej before he ducked into the boat.

Brian loosened his hold on Tej as he leaned to try to look into the boat after Enrique, scowling and wanting to make sure the guy wouldn't break anything for spite, but then Roberto pulled a gun and pointed it first at Brian and then at Tej. "Stay, or I shoot him."

"I'm just gonna _watch_ , back off." Brian glared at Roberto and then reached for the door curtain on the boat, opening it to look inside but otherwise not moving.

Enrique was searching the boat quickly, obviously looking for Monica, but Brian wasn't truly worried even when Enrique looked in the bathroom. The skylight in the bathroom _looked_ like it wouldn't open, but a quick shove and it would lift easy and silent as could be. It made for a convenient escape route when it was needed, something Brian always appreciated even though he hadn't needed to use it himself.

Brian wasn't really even thinking about the skylight, though. He was too busy planning to give Monica a piece of his mind when he got a chance. Markham might think she was awesome, but Markham hauled Dunn around with him like the guy was actually useful for something other than standing around looking dumb, too. Not only had she led Verone's goons to Brian's houseboat at daybreak, but then she had tried to hit on him despite finding him naked in bed with Tej _and_ she got two guns pointed at them before Brian even had any caffeine for the day. Brian was sure Roberto and Enrique would kill them without a second thought if they pushed him a little too hard, and if anyone got hurt he was going to take it out of Monica's hide, female or not.

Enrique finally came back out, shaking his head slightly at Roberto and then moving to get off the boat, and when Rome started to follow Brian saw Roberto's eyes narrow, his finger tightening on the trigger slightly as Brian said sharply, "Rome!"

Rome looked at Brian, then at Roberto, who still had the gun on Tej and was looking pretty murderous, and then gave Brian a slight nod and stepped back over out of the way. He didn't like seeing Brian with Tej but he still wouldn't do anything on purpose to get the guy killed, especially right in front of Brian. He might end up kicking Tej's ass, wanted to pretty bad in fact, but he wasn't going to do any _permanent_ damage to someone Brian loved.

Brian looked back at Roberto, scowling as he moved closer to Tej again and wished he hadn't put Tej between them. "Whoever you wanted _obviously_ isn't here. Put the damn gun away and carry your ass off my boat."

Roberto stepped closer, glaring at Brian for a long moment, then turned away to walk off the boat, putting his gun away as he went.

Brian tightened his arms around Tej and kissed his temple, relieved. He looked back at Roberto, who had stopped on the pier, looking at Brian and Tej with obvious distaste.

"If she was here, _puto_ , we will know and come back," Roberto threatened.

"Do I look like I want some woman around?" Brian asked, drawing himself up a little taller and glaring at Roberto. He was holding Tej close, one hand on Tej's chest and the other low on his belly, Tej relaxed back against him with his hands covering Brian's on his stomach. "I don't know who you're after, but I can guarantee I'd rather be with Tej than her."

Roberto stared at Brian a moment, and was about to say something when Verone called, "Enough." Everyone looked towards his voice to see he was walking around the corner of the garage, gesturing towards Enrique and Roberto as he repeated, "Enough. It's over." He gestured again when Enrique and Roberto didn't move fast enough to suit him. " _Come on_. It's _over_."

Enrique and Roberto reluctantly moved to stand behind Verone while Verone stared at Brian and Tej, a look in his eyes that made Brian wish they were wearing more clothes. Rome didn't like the way Verone looked at Brian and moved to stand in front of him and Tej, obviously intending to protect them if he had to.

Verone smirked and stepped to the side to see past Rome better, giving Tej a lingering look as he murmured, "Pretty." He looked at Rome again, giving him an obvious once-over too, then met Brian's gaze again as he said, "You do have good taste."

"What can I say, I like chocolate," Brian said calmly, meeting Verone's gaze even though the way Verone was looking at him and Tej made his skin crawl.

Rome shifted further between them again, glaring at Verone. He had seen too many people look at Brian like that back in juvie, and it still made him want to give Verone a serious beat down. "I think you're done here," he said coldly. "You wasn't invited."

Verone's lips twitched like he wanted to laugh, giving Rome an amused look before he looked back at Brian. "I'm glad to see you boys all got along so well," he said with a smile, "because tomorrow Roberto and Enrique are riding along with you, just so we don't have any problems." He smiled. "See you guys then." He turned and started walking away, Roberto and Enrique taking a moment to glare at the three on the boat before they followed him.

Brian just held on to Tej until they heard a truck start, not moving until he was sure they were gone, then let his forehead fall against the top of Tej's head as he murmured, "I might kill her myself."

Tej let out a soft little snort, smiling as he patted Brian's hand on his belly and murmured, "Get in line, baby boy."

"What the hell was she _doing_ in there?" Rome asked softly, scowling as he turned to look at Brian and Tej. Seeing them together pissed him off, but the anger was finally starting to be mostly at himself. He wasn't supposed to want Brian anymore, had thought it had been long enough he was past that, but the more he was around Brian the more sure he was he'd just been fooling himself. He _was_ jealous, so much so that he could hardly see straight, and the worst part was he knew it was his own fault that it wasn't him Brian was hanging all over. Brian had made it plain he still wanted Rome, Rome just didn't know how to deal with it.

Brian lifted his head to look at Rome as he said quietly, "She said Verone's goons are gonna kill us tomorrow, after the run." He pretended not to see how jealous Rome looked, trying to give Rome time to figure out what he really wanted. He was pretty sure Rome had no idea, and he knew that being so off balance was why Rome was being such an ass. When he was happy and relaxed, Rome was a different person than the hard-faced thug he could project so easily when he wanted to.

"Why the hell couldn't she just _text_ like a normal person?" Tej asked dryly, making Brian laugh. He pulled away from Brian a little as he twisted to look up at him, teasing, "And much as I enjoy you holdin' me, baby boy, you can stop playing caveman now. The bad guys are gone."

Brian grinned at Tej, blue eyes suddenly bright and full of laughter as he tightened his grip instead. "I didn't know how much I'd enjoy that until I did it, though."

Tej laughed, swatting Brian's arm lightly. "You're just havin' fun making Rome jealous."

"I ain't jealous," Rome said too quickly, scowling. "You two ain't got time to fuck around though, Rick called that burner Bilkins gave me, said Markham heard the run is soon and wants us to come in this mornin'. He don't trust us."

"Why did he call you?" Brian asked, surprised and finally letting go of Tej, who walked back into the boat.

"How the hell should I know, Brian?" Rome asked, annoyed. "I don't read your dad's mind and he didn't say or even give me time to ask, just said to drag your ass outta bed and get you there as soon as I could. _That's_ why I was up movin' around in time to see Verone's goons headin' this way."

Tej laughed inside the boat, making Brian look that way. "I know why he didn't call," Tej said, amused, and Brian walked into the boat to see Tej holding Brian's phone. "Remember when you stepped on something, baby? It was in the floor. Again."

"Aw man," Brian said, unhappy. His flip phone he'd had to practically rebuild after Chino to get it working again was in two pieces, the hinge broken. "I _loved_ that phone!"

Tej snickered. "Baby, this phone is damn near as old as you are. I'll get you another." He tucked the phone into his pocket, then casually reached to grab the bottle of lube laying on the bed to put it in the top drawer of the bedside table as he smirked. "Don't wanna lose that though, not again."

Brian laughed, having forgotten all about Rome standing behind him in the doorway. "I still don't remember throwing it." He walked into the room, moving to a basket of clean clothes to find something to wear.

"How else did it get in the floor across the room?" Tej asked as he moved to pick up his tank top out of the floor by the stairs that led up to the wheelhouse, amused. " _I_ wasn't the one using it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brian said, laughing. "Next time _I_ get to lie back and enjoy."

"Deal, baby boy," Tej agreed, smirking as he tugged the tank top on, limping back around the bed towards Brian as he headed for the door. "Come see me on the way out, you can take my extra phone for now. I'll get you a new one today, get your sim card and everything into it."

Brian looked at Tej as he passed by, smiling. "Thanks. Just a plain old flip phone though, no miniature computers."

"I _do_ know you, don't worry," Tej agreed. Rome was blocking the doorway, scowling and unhappy, and Tej paused a few feet away, amused. "Can I go by, man?"

Rome stood there a moment longer, staring into Tej's eyes, then moved to one side into the room. "I guess."

"Gee, thanks," Tej said with a soft laugh, continuing to the door. He stepped outside and then couldn't resist twisting Rome's tail as he called back, "And don't hate on me, man. It's your own fault it's me in his bed, not you."

Rome scowled and took a step towards the door, but Brian said quickly, "Don't."

Rome looked at Brian and saw he was standing there holding a pair of Dockers and a bright blue shirt, still wearing nothing but the grey suit pants that rode low on his hips. The bruises Rome had left when he went for Brian in Barstow were still fairly dark, though the edges of some were fading to a mottled greenish shade, and when he dragged his gaze off of them to look at Brian's face he swallowed hard. Brian should be mad Rome wanted to hit his guy, had every right to be, but he wasn't.

Brian was watching Rome closely, his blue eyes calm as he said gently, "If you feel like you gotta hit someone, hit me, not Tej."

"Looks like I already hit you enough," Rome said quietly.

"Maybe," Brian agreed, "but it's not Tej's fault, none of it. You don't need to hurt him just because he's got what you didn't want."

Rome looked at Brian for a long moment, just staring into his eyes, then murmured, "I won't hit your boy." He turned away to go, adding, "Get some clothes on, they're waitin' for us."

"I'll only be a minute," Brian agreed, dropping his clothes on the bed and then stripping out of his pants.

Rome looked back from the doorway against his better judgment to see Brian already naked again, leaning down to pick up his Dockers. He looked quickly away and walked outside, swallowing hard as he realized he would have to walk around with Brian all day, thinking about him being commando.

Brian's lips twitched after Rome was gone, blue eyes sparkling with amusement and something more as he quickly pulled on his pants and then his shirt before he went to find some socks. Tej was right, Rome wasn't going to make it much longer before he broke, one way or the other. Brian figured it was still a pretty even chance whether Rome would kiss him or just punch him, but he was very sure why it would happen.

Rome couldn't stand watching Brian be with anyone else.

 

~*~*~

 

The ride to the meeting was so quiet that Brian was regretting pushing Rome by the time they got halfway there. Rome was having a hard time dealing with everything and he could have been a little more sympathetic, he knew. He glanced at Rome for what felt like the hundredth time since they left the garage, then looked back at the road as he murmured, "You could always try talking to me."

Rome didn't look at Brian, not needing to ask what he meant. "I don't want to talk," he said quietly. "It won't change anything."

Brian sighed. "Why is it so important to change it?"

Rome looked at Brian. "Because no matter what you tell yourself, Brian, you love him. It's _obvious_."

Brain smiled. "I _told you_ I love him. That has nothing to do with how I feel about _you_ , though."

"Maybe not to you, but it does to _me,_ " Rome said quickly, frowning as he looked away.

"So what, you want me to stop having friends?" Brian asked, surprised.

"You don't fuck _friends_ , Brian," Rome pointed out, giving Brian a dirty look.

"Actually you got that backwards," Brian said firmly, making Rome look at him again. "I _only_ fuck friends." Rome looked away again, and Brian added, "I'm not interested in hooking up with random people to get laid. If I don't love someone at least a little, then I don't want them like that."

Rome turned his head towards Brian again, frowning. "So we're just friends?"

"That's how _you_ wanted it, yeah," Brian pointed out, meeting Rome's gaze a moment before he looked back at the road. He paused slightly and then went on more quietly, his voice letting a little of his pain show even though he tried hard to hide it. "You never gave me a choice after we got out, Rome. You just dumped me like a pile of trash even though I begged you to _talk_ _to me_ and tell me what I did wrong, and every time I cornered you, you acted like I'd _contaminate_ you or something. I _had_ to leave Barstow to learn to live without you, that's why Dad put in for the damned transfer, and even after I met Tej it still took me _years_ to stop wishing for you to want me back."

Rome looked away, pained. He had known he was hurting Brian then, but he had convinced himself it was what _Brian_ needed. It took him years to admit to himself that he ran because it scared him how much _he_ needed Brian, how much he wanted him. "I'm sorry, if it matters."

"So am I," Brian agreed quietly. "I didn't know what you needed from me then, and you didn't know what I was dreaming about, and between us we fucked up something that could have been awesome." He paused, then admitted very softly, "You were my world."

Rome just stared at the road a few minutes in silence, letting that sink in, and he could see the fish place ahead of them when he finally spoke again. "You were right. I've been so fuckin' jealous of Tej and even Suki that I want to kill something."

"I know," Brian agreed softly. He parked the Evo and then looked at Rome, who was watching him with sad eyes even though his expression was otherwise unreadable. "You need to figure out what you want from me, Rome. I still love you, maybe not quite like I did then, but that's more your fault than mine." Rome looked away. "All this pushing me away and then getting pissed I'm not with you, it's gotta stop. If you want me, we can figure that out, but if you _don't_ then stop being mad someone else does."

"Maybe when this is done I should just go," Rome murmured as he looked at Brian again, his eyes still sad. "You got a good life here, Brian. You don't need me messin' it up with my issues."

"It's good, yeah," Brian agreed, "but it could be better with you." He opened his door and got out of the car to walk towards the building, not surprised when Rome caught up to him just before he reached the door.

Rome was at Brian's shoulder as the walked inside, close and doing his stone-faced protection act, so Brian did most of the talking. Tanner evidently woke Rome for the meeting and then decided not to come because he was nowhere to be seen, it was just Markham and Bilkins doing the talking while Dunn stood around looking stupid in a car-culture t-shirt like he knew anything more than where to put the key. Bilkins was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt that made Brian smile, though, and Brian was glad he was still solidly in their corner, even willing to pull the plug to protect them once he knew Verone's plan. Markham got pissed at the idea and started making threats, but that was no surprise, the guy was obviously all about his own career and saw Brian and Rome as tools, like his handcuffs.

Markham was being an even bigger ass than usual though, making it plain he wouldn't care if he got them killed, and within a few minutes he stormed out. Brian looked at Bilkins, who was watching them with concern but didn't say anything, so he turned away when Rome did and followed Rome outside.

"Guy's a jerk, man," Rome muttered, looking towards Markham, who was walking quickly away towards his car.

"Yep," Brian agreed. "Too busy worrying about his bust to give a damn about us."

"So lemme get this right," Rome said, walking quickly away from the parking lot towards the water. "If we don't do this, we go to jail for fuckin' ever, Markham throws away the key. If we _do_ go through with it, then Verone's goons are gonna kill us."

"Hell of a deal, huh?" Brian murmured, barely noticing what was around them as he watched Rome. He could tell Rome was finally taking it all seriously, his mind in overdrive as he searched for options.

"Yeah, maybe," Rome agreed, looking out over the water, then he suddenly turned to walk over to stand right in front of Brian, dark eyes intense. "But I know this guy's got an assload of loot that he's ready to dump in our cars, and I can think of two reasons why Verone doesn't need that money anymore."

Brian smiled, amused. "Ah, here we go."

"You and me," Rome said with a slight smile, his brown eyes going warm. "Just like the old days, Bri. What do you think?"

"I think they messed with the wrong two guys, that's what I think," Brian replied with a grin, pulling out the phone Tej loaned him and then bumping fists with Rome while he listened to it ring. He stepped away from Rome when Tej answered, looking away towards the Evo and watching Bilkins leave as he said, "Yo Tej, what up, bro?"

"What up, Twinkie?" Tej replied, making Brian grin.

"Hey man, how quickly can you organize?" Brian asked.

"I am _always_ organized, baby boy," Tej replied, and Brian heard Jimmy laugh in the background. "Tell me what I'm doin'."

"We need somewhere to get lost in a scramble," Brian said, turning back towards Rome. Rome was watching him with a slight smile, his eyes a little sad, and Brian didn't stop to think before he moved closer, reaching out to rest his hand on Rome's shoulder. Rome didn't move away, just looking to Brian's eyes, and Brian smiled softly at him as he asked Tej, "Can you set one up by tomorrow?"

"Hell, baby, I can do that in _two hours_ ," Tej replied, and Brian could hear him smirking. "By tomorrow I can give you a scramble of truly _epic_ proportions."

Rome's lips twitched, trying not to laugh, and Brian realized he could hear Tej too.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Brian said, grinning at Rome. "Where we gonna do this?"

"Come on home, baby," Tej said, amused. "I got just the place. It's easier to take you there than it is to give directions."

Brian laughed. "We're on the way."

"See you," Tej said, then hung up.

Brian put the phone away, smiling at Rome. "We're taking door number three, bro. Not what Verone wants, or what Markham wants, and we got the king of Miami on speed dial to help us do it."

"I like it," Rome said with an answering smile, and Brian was glad to see it reached his eyes.

"C'mon," Brian said, patting Rome's shoulder. "I dunno about you, but I could stand to get back in an air conditioned car about now. It's too damn hot today."

Rome laughed. "It's Miami, Bri. It's _always_ too damn hot."

"Not as bad as Barstow," Brian pointed out with a grin, turning away to start quickly towards the Evo. "It's like a hundred and ten in the shade there today I bet."

"Naw man, Miami's _worse_ ," Rome said with a laugh, moving to walk with Brian, right at his shoulder. "It's all the damn _humidity_. I can't even wear no _drawers_ , it's ridiculous."

Brian glanced at Rome, grinning wider. "After this is all over, I'm gonna spend a day or two in the water cooling off and forgetting about drug runners and pissy Customs agents. You oughta join me."

"Count me out on the water," Rome said with a snort, amused. "I'll stay on dry land with a cold beer and some shade, watch you enjoy yourself."

Brian smirked. "Still can't swim?"

"Sink like a rock, baby," Rome agreed, amused.

Brian just laughed, and he didn't even try to hide how happy it made him to hear Rome relax enough to call him baby.

 

~*~*~

 

The ride back to the garage passed in what seemed like a blur to Brian. He and Rome didn't talk, but things between them felt better than they had in years, at least to Brian. Rome was sprawled in the passenger seat, relaxed and calm with a slight smile on his face, the Evo was running good, and it was a beautiful day.

Right up until just after Brian parked the Evo by the wash bay, at least.

Brian and Rome got out to walk towards the main part of the garage, and they hadn't gotten ten feet from the Evo when they were suddenly hit by cold water from one of the pressure wash hoses, soaking them to the skin. They both started spluttering and cursing, blinded by the water so they couldn't even see to dodge the spray while everyone in the main bay started laughing.

"Oh Jesus!" The kid holding the hose finally noticed what he'd done and managed to turn it off, blue eyes huge as he stood by his car. "Bullitt, I am _so_ sorry, man."

Brian spluttered, wiping water out of his face and blinking to clear his eyes until he could see the kid, who he recognized as one of the kids who hung around enough that he knew better. "Rabbit, you point that thing at the _car_ , not out the door!"

"For real!" Rome added, scowling at the kid.

"Or better yet, pay the extra for one of our guys do it so everyone else will be _safe_ ," Brian added, starting towards the main bay again while Rome moved quickly to follow him. "Rico's fast, he can power-wash that Hyundai in a couple minutes."

"I'll be more careful," Rabbit called after them, beet red and looking very guilty as he watched them walk away.

Tej was grinning wide and waiting for them near the Spyder as they approached, dark eyes full of laughter as he said, "Go get some dry clothes, baby. I'll wait."

Brian walked right up to Tej, still looking annoyed, then lunged for Tej to hug him, lifting him right off his feet with a sudden wicked grin.

Tej yelped when Brian grabbed him, and then when the cold water started soaking through his clothes he yelled, "Brian, you freak, put me down!"

Suki was giggling helplessly against the side of the Spyder while Jimmy just watched with a wide grin from where he was working on the Camaro.

Rome was laughing, dark eyes sparkling, and Brian was grinning ear to ear when he finally kissed Tej's forehead soundly and then set him down. Tej was scowling at him, plucking at his wet shirt irritably, and Brian said teasingly, "You know I do it cause I love you."

Tej snorted, still looking annoyed. "Naw, baby. You do it cause you _can_." He turned away to limp away towards his office, adding, "Now _I_ gotta go change too."

"You'll live," Brian said cheerfully, starting towards the back of the garage with Rome following him, still snickering a bit.

Twenty minutes later Rome walked back to the main bay to see Brian and Tej were leaning against the side of the Spyder, Tej close against Brian's side as he patiently explained the phone he had just handed Brian. Brian was looking at it like he was afraid it might bite him, poking at the buttons almost like he was afraid he'd hit the wrong one and make it blow up or something.

Rome stopped to watch when he saw them and just stood there looking at Brian for a few minutes until Brian finally closed the phone and pocketed it, glancing up to see Rome was watching him. Brian smiled a little wider then, blue eyes bright and sparkling with obvious happiness even from so far away, and Rome smiled back as he started walking again. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen with him and Brian, had no idea what he even _wanted_ to happen, but he did know he liked seeing Brian smile at him like that.

Brian just watched Rome smiling and walking towards him, forgetting about what Tej had been saying about the phone, and after a moment Tej laughed. Rome was close enough to hear it as Tej looked at Brian and said teasingly, "Looks like someone finally listened to me and _talked_ to dark and beefy over there."

"Shut up," Brian said with a laugh, glancing at Tej before he looked at Rome again, blue eyes still sparkling happily. "You ready, Rome?"

"As I'll ever be, baby," Rome agreed, smiling a little wider as he realized that Tej had been pushing Brian _towards_ him. He had been expecting Tej to want to keep Brian to himself despite what Brian said about Suki, so finding out that wasn't the case was welcome news. "If we're takin' the Spyder, I'm driving."

"You don't know where we're going, man," Tej pointed out with a laugh. " _I_ am driving. There's a _maze_ of streets between here and there and you don't know the town. Giving you directions would be a pain in the ass."

Rome looked at Tej for a moment, then let out a snort of a laugh. "Alright, I guess. This time."

"You can have shotgun," Brian said with a soft laugh, reaching out to touch Rome's arm lightly. "I'll ride in the back, I don't mind." He turned away to open the driver's door of the Spyder, flipping the seat forward to get in the back and flop down sideways on the passenger side, his legs stretched out behind the driver's seat.

Rome walked around the car, and by the time he got in Tej was already starting the Spyder up, revving the engine a little with a grin. Rome looked over at him, amused, and then Brian's hand settled on Rome's upper arm to hold on to him as Brian sat up, leaning forward between the seats to look at Tej. "Tell us if your leg starts up worse. Rome can follow directions when he has to."

Tej looked at Brian, smiling softly. "I'm good, baby."

"Wait up, I'm coming too!" Suki called, jumping up from where she had been sitting at one of the tables with her girls. She ran over and sat on the car door by Tej, swinging her legs up and over his head while he watched with a hungry expression. She smirked at him and kissed him lightly, and then stood on the center console and stepped into the back seat as she said cheerfully, "We should go eat after, take Rome to try the crack fries."

Brian laughed, settling back into the seat again, and Rome looked back as Suki settled close to Brian, leaning against his side with her legs draped across his thighs. "You just don't want to miss your fix," Brian teased, grinning at Suki as he moved his arm around her shoulders and shifted to get more comfortable.

"That too," Suki agreed with a giggle, looking at Tej as she reached to poke his shoulder. "C'mon baby, get moving. Islamorada's a long drive after you show them the plan."

Tej laughed and put the car in reverse, starting to back out as he said, "If we're going to Islamorada, someone else is gonna drive after the storage facility."

"You can come back here with me, baby," Suki agreed cheerfully. "Let Bullitt drive, he loves flying down US 1 with the top down."

Tej started the Spyder moving towards downtown as he looked at Rome questioningly, smiling. "You okay with that, bro? It's your car."

"I don't ever mind lettin' Bri drive," Rome agreed easily, amused by the way that made Tej smirk at him. "I got no clue what an Islamorada _is_."

Tej laughed as Suki started telling Rome about her favorite restaurant and the crack fries that she loved.

Brian just sat back and relaxed behind Rome, grinning and watching as Rome finally relaxed enough to get to know Brian's family.

 

~*~*~

 

Suki had a couple of drinks with her dinner at the restaurant and then sat in Tej's lap after they finished eating, and when they started kissing Rome looked at Brian, suggesting they go for a walk with such a warm look in his eyes that Brian was smiling wide and happy as he agreed. They ended up on the edge of a pier across the highway from Robbie's, their backs towards the sunset and US 1 as they talked quietly and looked out over the water towards the east. When Rome eventually admitted he knew that Brian hadn't been the one to put him in jail, Brian had been a little surprised that Rome went there, but when Rome started talking about how no one could tell him nothing, he had to ride solo, Brian couldn't resist speaking up.

"Not anymore," Brian said with a smile, looking at Rome. He offered Rome his hand and Rome took it, both of them grinning as they held on a minute, then Rome surprised Brian by moving closer, still holding Brian's hand as he wrapped his free arm around Brian to pull him close and hold on tight. Brian returned the hug, eyes closing as he let himself lean into it a little and murmured, "God, I missed you."

"I'm sorry, baby," Rome replied softly. "I know I hurt you. That wasn't what I wanted, I just freaked out."

"Stop, I know," Brian murmured, pulling back just enough to look at Rome. " _Now_ I understand. It's okay, it's done."

Rome looked into Brian's eyes a long moment and then smiled, dark eyes warm as he finally stepped back and let go. "I'm done ridin' solo, Brian. I mean it."

"Yeah, you are," Brian agreed, smiling wider. "I'm not letting you push me away again."

Rome's smile widened a little. "Gonna _make_ me stay, huh?"

"Either that or follow you," Brian agreed, smiling. "I'd _rather_ stay, but if you have to go, I can deal."

"I like Miami," Rome murmured, his smile softening.

"Glad to hear it," Brian said just as quietly, blue eyes sparkling. "Now we got that settled, everything else is just _gravy_ , you hear me? We got time. I got my best friend back, I'm good."

"Deal," Rome agreed, relieved he wouldn't have to try to figure out where they were going from there just yet.

Brian grinned and jerked his head towards the highway and the brightly lit maze of Robbie's beyond it, changing the subject. "C'mon, we better get back. Tej and Suki will either be bored waiting on us or getting themselves kicked out of her favorite restaurant."

Rome laughed. "Lead on, baby. I got your back."

Brian gave him a bright happy grin, eyes sparkling, then turned and started walking quickly away.

Rome followed him, grinning.

 

~*~*~

 

The next day went by so fast, it was just a blur to Brian after Verone's goons met them. First was the ride to the trailer and loading the car, then the flight down the highway with every cop in a hundred miles on their ass, and that damn electro gun hitting the Evo, and then Rome was fighting hard to keep the cops off while Brian tried to get the spear out of the car.

Rome stuck to him like glue as they headed into the city afterwards, their cars flying through the twists and turns of the city streets so close most of the time it was almost like they were welded together, and then they were sliding into the storage facility, brakes smoking as they both whipped their cars around in powerslides that brought them to rest side by side, facing the doors.

Enrique and Roberto both were pretty freaked by then, but they obeyed quickly enough when Brian ordered them to help get the money into the Camaro and the Challenger. A few minutes later they were off again, slipping into the scramble and then out of it again to coast south side-by-side at seventy miles an hour. Rome fell back after they passed a specific exit just as they planned, putting distance between them so that Enrique couldn't see when Rome blew Roberto out into the water, and then suddenly everything went off the plan.

Rome took door number three and went to meet Jimmy, who was waiting along the road to the airstrip ready to take part of the money before Brian and Rome continued to the bust Monica had set up, while Enrique guided Brian down to meet Verone. Brian barely had a chance to tell Rome what was happening on the radio Markham had given them before he passed out of range, and he was shaking inside as he drove out onto Tarpon Point. It turned out that Monica had blown her cover before she gave Brian and Rome the information Verone planted with her about the airstrip, and Verone thought Brian was an agent too.

Brian was sure he was dead by the time Enrique was saying he was sorry to kill him, but then Rome roared in to his rescue just like he had been doing since they were kids. Enrique was strong as an ox and Brian was having a hell of a time trying to wrestle the gun away from him until Rome dragged Enrique _and_ Brian out of the car and kicked Enrique, letting Brian get the gun and get to his feet just before Rome landed on Enrique, punching until Enrique stopped moving.

Brian and Rome jumped into the Camaro to follow the boat, which was traveling down the canal and picking up speed, but so far still close enough to clearly see Verone on the upper deck smirking at them. Brian realized that the only way he could catch Verone was to do something stupid, even stupider than his usual level of stupid shit that almost got him killed, and he was glad Rome stuck with him for the, as Rome so eloquently said, 'Dukes of Hazzard shit'.

That was why Brian was grinning when he hit the Nos. They had both loved that show when they were kids.

The Camaro was already flying towards Verone's yacht when Brian remembered Rome couldn't swim. He reached to grab Rome's shirt so he wouldn't lose him if they went into the water, and then they crashed into the boat and his forehead slammed into the steering wheel. By the time Brian was able to see sort of straight again, Rome was saying he had a broken arm and then pushing his gun toward Brian as Verone showed up with the shotgun. Brian shot him, trying for between his eyes but hitting his shoulder because Brian was still seeing double, and then Monica finally decided to lend a hand.

It seemed like just a few minutes later Brian was at the wheel of the boat, cutting the engines at the dock where Bilkins was watching a dozen Customs agents swarming the boat to tie it up and get Verone. Brian ignored Monica saying his name right after agents took Verone from her, instead moving to Rome as he said quietly, "C'mon, lets get you taken care of."

Rome stood and let Brian herd him towards the rail of the boat as he said, "Man, I hope I get the _good_ drugs."

Brian laughed and teased, "I'll put in a good word for you."

Rome grinned at him, and then they were surrounded by people helping them off the boat onto the dock.

An hour later Brian and Rome were walking side-by-side with heavy pockets towards the main road, where Bilkins said he had a car waiting for them.

"So a garage, huh?" Rome asked, watching Brian with a smile as he walked along next to him.

"If you want, yeah," Brian agreed, looking at Rome with a wide happy grin. "We're free and clear, and that's what you always wanted, right? High end performance shop that'd keep you in hot cars to play with."

"We got that now," Rome pointed out. "You don't think you can get Tej to hire me on? I ain't as good as you or Jimmy, but I can do _somethin'_ useful."

Brian's eyes widened a bit and he laughed. "I didn't think you'd wanna be so close to him."

"I got no problems with Tej anymore," Rome replied, smiling at Brian and enjoying how bright and happy Brian's eyes were.

Brian stared into Rome's eyes a moment and then suddenly turned away to start walking towards the road again. "Yeah, we better get to that car before I make you punch me."

Rome laughed, walking quickly to keep up and looking at Brian. "You couldn't make me punch you right now if you _tried_ , baby."

Brian stopped again, looking at Rome with those sparkling eyes and a little bit of a grin for a moment, then said, "I'mma hold you to that."

Rome was just opening his mouth to agree when Brian suddenly stepped in close and kissed him hard. Rome wasn't expecting it but he didn't hesitate to respond, surprised by how different it was to kiss Brian than he remembered. When they were kids in juvie Brian had always been willing and eager for him, all sweet hungry kisses that made Rome feel about ten feel tall and bullet proof, but Brian had definitely grown up. He was kissing Rome like he might eat him alive if he got the chance, confident and very much in control, and it was just starting to mess with Rome's head how much he liked it like that when Brian pulled away.

Brian looked into Rome's eyes for a moment afterwards, blue eyes hungry and sparkling bright, and then he started towards the road again. "Y'know, there's a second bedroom in that houseboat of mine."

Rome watched Brian walk a moment and then hurried to catch up with a little laugh. "Tej can have it."

"Nah, man," Brian said with a wide grin, not looking at him. "I'mma load Tej up, take his ass _shopping_. He's gonna get Suki that ring she wants if I have to _carry_ his ass into a jewelry store."

Rome laughed. "That's why they ain't together yet?"

Brian glanced at him, grinning. "She knows she's worth it."

Rome laughed. "She got him so whipped, a ring can't make it much worse."

They reached the road then and Brian looked around for the car Bilkins told them would be waiting, then spotted a familiar silver and blue car tucked into a driveway just down the road, sparkling bright in the sun. Rick's old green Jeep Grand Cherokee was parked right beside it, Rick leaning against the hood and looking bored until he spotted them. He grinned and held up a set of keys towards Brian, rattling them.

"Holy shit!" Brian exclaimed, laughing as he ran towards the Skyline. "Dad! How?!"

Rome watched Brian go, amused and following more slowly as he watched them. He knew Brian wasn't going to leave him behind, not again.

 

~*~*~

 

Three days later, Rome was shirtless and wearing a pair of Brian's cargo shorts, sprawled comfortably in one of the chairs on the party barge with a bottle of hard lemonade in his good hand as he watched Brian and Suki floating towards him slowly after a swim up the canal, flat on their backs and holding hands. He barely noticed Suki despite how good she looked in her favorite little red bikini, his gaze on roaming slowly instead over firm, wet muscle that glistened golden in the sun, drawing his attention like a magnet as he lifted his bottle to take a sip.

Tej dropped suddenly into the chair next to him and Rome looked at him in surprise. Tej was looking surprisingly serious as he nodded towards the water and said quietly, "You know he still loves that dude Dom, right?"

Rome just looked at Tej for a moment, wondering where Tej was going with that line of conversation as he murmured, "Yeah. And you, too."

Tej tilted his head, conceding the point even as he disagreed quietly, "Not like he does Dom, or even you, but yeah. Me and Bri, we know where we stand, always have. He's the best friend I ever had." He glanced out at the water, taking in how relaxed Brian looked just floating along the canal with Suki, then looked back at Rome. "Brian, he's got a heart big as all outdoors. He loves easy and hard, and he _never_ stops. No matter what you do to him, even if you hate him for it, once he gives his heart he's gonna love you 'til he dies."

"I know," Rome agreed softly. "I tried fighting how I feel about him, Tej, ran harder from it than I ever should have. We both ended up in prison again, alone and messed up and wishin' every minute that the other one was there." He looked back out at Brian, who was using one hand to redirect himself and Suki in the water to drift back towards their side of the canal. "He's everything I got, bro. You don't have to worry about me hurting him again."

"I'm not," Tej said gently, reaching over to put his hand on Rome's arm and making Rome look at him in surprise. "I'm more worried about him hurting _you_ , bro. The way you look at him, you're in over your head and sinking fast, and I gotta be sure you know lovin' you ain't gonna make him stop loving me, or even that bastard that left him to take the rap."

Rome smiled at Tej, amused. "I can deal, man. All that never changed how he feels about me, and it ain't gonna stop how _I_ feel, either."

"Which is?" Tej asked softly.

Rome looked back out at Brian and caught Brian watching him, blue eyes catching the sun as he gave them a concerned look. Rome smiled at Brian, soft and warm, and he was glad to see a wide relieved smile bloom on Brian's face in reply. Brian relaxed back into the water again, eyes closing, and Rome murmured, "He's the best friend I ever had and I love him like I love breathin', Tej. More, even." He looked back at Tej. "I'd die for him if I had to."

"I wasn't sure you understood you're _friends_ ," Tej said quietly.

Rome let out a soft snort of a laugh. "Brother, when _Brian_ says you're his friend, it means more than most anyone else you'll ever meet declaring their undying love." He smirked slightly. "Except me. I ain't got many friends, but I'd die for every one of 'em. Bri and I, we're solid. Ain't nothin' gonna change that, not now."

"Not even if I end up in his bed again?" Tej asked quietly. "I know that pissed you off, man."

"You want me to change the sheets for you?" Rome asked, looking at Tej with amusement. "Like the man said, homey, love ain't nothin' but sex misspelled."

Tej laughed, surprised. "Big change, brother."

Rome looked back towards Brian, smiling. "I'm not trying to ignore how I feel anymore, watching you have everything I want." He looked at Tej again, teasing, "I'm gonna be in his bed again soon, brah, and once I am, you just might find there's not so much room for you."

"Glad to hear it," Tej said, smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet-covered red box. "I'm thinkin' I'll be off the market soon myself, and Bri, he don't do so well sleeping alone." His smile faded, his eyes sad as he added very softly, "Not since Chino."

"He won't be," Rome said quietly, meeting Tej's gaze seriously when Tej looked at him. "If he wants someone else in his bed I'll step back if I think they'll treat him right, I can do that for him, but I ain't gonna leave him sleepin' lonely. Back in juvie, after he got passed around he couldn't sleep alone without freakin' out. I figured Chino likely had him the same way."

Tej nodded, looking at the little box he was turning over in his fingers. "When he got here, it was bad enough Jimmy heard him yelling all the way up in the garage pretty regular." He lifted his gaze to Rome. "But not after _I_ knew. I been with him most nights since, pulling him outta nightmares and reminding him he ain't alone." He flipped the ring box again, then added softly, "I've had this since before he got to Miami. I just couldn't leave him once I knew how bad he needed me."

"I'll pick up the slack," Rome promised, smiling. "Your girl, she's been waitin' on you long enough, man." He looked at the ring box, nodding towards it, then back at Tej as his smile widened into a grin. "And I know Brian agrees on that. He's been planning to carry your ass off to buy one of those tomorrow while Suki is off with her girls."

Tej blinked and then laughed, looking towards the water as he settled back into the chair in a comfortable sprawl. "Gotta love him."

"Yep," Rome agreed, still grinning as he went back to watching Brian, who was looking at Suki and talking to her with a relaxed, happy smile. "It's one of them laws of nature, brah. Gravity works, an' _everyone_ who knows Bri loves him." He glanced at Tej, not surprised Tej was watching him with an amused smile. "Some of us more than others."

"Amen, brother," Tej agreed with a soft chuckle, looking back towards the water and the two most important people in his life.

Rome smiled and took a drink of his lemonade, glad to go back to watching Brian float along like he didn't have a care in the world.

Life was pretty good.

 

 

~End


End file.
